Akatsuki
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Sakura traiciona a Konoha en contra de su voluntad uniendose a Akatsuki ¿Podrá ser que nazca el amor en una situación como esa? DeixSaku ¡Spoilers! ¡Final Chapter! ¡Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Yay! ¡Por fin le llegó el turno de reedición a éste fanfic! :3**

**Jajaja a éste proyecto lo he llamado "el mismo producto, diferente envoltura"... um, más o menos algo así ^^U**

**Jejeje bueno, espero que les guste ésta reedición y pues que vengan más reviews y fics en un futuro n_n**

**Aclaraciones: Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (creador del manga), la editorial Shueshia (manga), el estudio Pierrot (anime) y la cadena televisiva TV Tokyo**

**Agradecimientos del capitulo: Chiharu Natsumi, chelsea272 y Hinagiku-chan**

* * *

~Akatsuki~

Chapter 1

Se encontraba sentada en una mullida cama mirando cada rincón de la habitación en la que se encontraba cautiva, un espacio sencillo con solo un guardarropa, una mesa de noche al lado de la cama, un pequeño librero y la misma cama en la que estaba. Miró fijamente el techo frunciendo el ceño, no había una ventana para su desagrado –"_Estás en una cueva, Sakura"-_ pensó con molestia recordando sus últimos momentos en su amada aldea

O-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

Entró con cansancio a su departamento, sonrió con melancolía el día en el que se independizó tras la muerte de sus padres, agradecía profundamente la preocupación de Naruto, Kakashi-sensei y la misma Tsunade-sama, pero ya no era una niña que necesitaba la protección de los demás. Decidió tomar una ducha e ir a entrenar, había notado como sus movimientos se volvían lentos y le preocupaba para las futuras misiones; una vez bañada salió de su hogar en dirección a las afueras de Konoha, practicó durante horas hasta que sus músculos quedaron entumecidos, el ruido del crujir de los arbustos hizo que se alarmara, con esfuerzo se incorporo tomando un kunai entre sus manos

-¿Quién está ahí?- cuestionó con frialdad y temor a la vez, pasaron segundos en los que nadie contestó –"_No me engañan_"- pensó caminando en dirección al origen del ruido, sin darse cuenta poco a poco se fue alejando de los limites de Konoha quedando sumamente desprotegida _–"¿Eh, me equivoque?_"- se preguntó, giró sobre sus talones con la firme decisión de regresar, unos ojos rojos carmesí hicieron que se detuviera en el acto, frente a ella se encontraban Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki

-"¡_El hermano de Sasuke-kun_!"- pensó con asombro, el paso imponente que dio Kisame la alarmo recordando que eran criminales –¿Q-Qué quieren?- interrogó completamente aterrada a la vez que inútilmente intentaba controlar el temblor de sus piernas

-El líder nos envió, venimos por ti- respondió el pelinegro Uchiha

-¿Por qué?-

-Tú eres la kunoichi más fuerte de Konoha, ¿Tsunade te entrenó como ninja médico, cierto?- explicó afilando amenazadoramente la mirada

-"_Maldición, me siento cansada_"- gruñó apretando la quijada -¿Y si me niego?-

-No querrás saber- advirtió Kisame riendo burlonamente –Oh bueno, si no vienes puedes despedirte de tu vida y de tu miserable aldea- contestó quitando a Samehada de su espalda e inmovilizándola con ella

-¿Bien, cuál es tu respuesta?- cuestionó Itachi a sabiendas de la respuesta de la pelirosa

-"_La aldea no está en condiciones para pelear, la mayoría de ninjas están fuera…_"- recordó mordiendo con impotencia su labio inferior -… Está bien, iré- respondió con la mirada gacha –Pero denme un día para prepararme- añadió con firmeza afilando la mirada

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres niñata?- exclamo Kisame moviendo violentamente su espada provocando un corte superficial en la garganta de la chica

-Tranquilo, Kisame- detuvo el pelinegro –De acuerdo, te daremos el resto el día, al anochecer nos veremos aquí mismo- ordenó mientras Sakura asentía –No te atrevas a decirle nada a nadie o los mataremos- agrego justo cuando la médico se disponía

Corrió por el bosque a todo lo que sus cansadas piernas se lo permitían, tan solo al llegar a la aldea chocó en más de una ocasión, no le importó, llegó directo a su pequeño refugio, el único lugar donde se podía mostrar tal cual era. Tomó temblorosamente una mochila a la vez que metía medicinas, libros de ésta, armas y demás, procuró hacerlo de la forma más rápida posible, como si fuera un reflejo miró el escritorio de su habitación, se asomó por la ventana confirmando que no había nadie en los alrededores, cerró violentamente las cortinas tomando un lápiz y papel…

Salió del pequeño edificio decidida a dar un último recorrido por su aldea, entró a la florería oliendo lentamente las flores que había vio como Hinata se encontraba en el mostrador charlando con Ino, sostuvieron una corta plática antes de que saliera, en su trayecto saludo a Shikamaru y Temari, metros después el Inuzuka acompañado de su fiel Akamaru y su compañero de equipo Shino la saludaron, sin saber cómo termino yendo a comer al Ichiraku Ramen, rápidamente se encontraron con Naruto y Sai, rato después los miembros del Team 8 se despidieron dejando a solo el antiguo Team 7

-Me voy- informó a sus dos compañeros al tiempo que se levantaba se su silla

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos, Sakura-san?- preguntó Sai clavando su mirada sobre ella

-No, gracias- respondió sonriendo nerviosamente

-¡Pero Sakura-chan es noche…!- replicó el hiperactivo rubio

-No, no te preocupes, me puedo cuidar-

-Hn… está bien- accedió cual niño regañado –Nos vemos mañana-

-Eh… ah, sí, claro-

Regresó a su morada quedándose dormida por todas las lágrimas que había derramado, un golpe la despertó sumamente alarmada, observó hacia todos los lados distinguiendo las dos siluetas de los Akatsuki, no había llegado al punto de encuentro

-¡Lo siento…!- chilló asustada al pensar que podría haber una masacre, Kisame chistó con molestia mientras Itachi indicaba la hora de partida

El largo trayecto se vio inundado por un silencio incomodo, pocos comentarios que hacia Kisame a su compañero y las respuestas de éste, sin darse cuenta se encontró lejos de su hogar y en un lugar no conocido para ella

-Llegamos- anunció el Uchiha captando la atención de la mujer –La cueva de Akatsuki-

O-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Capitulo dos reeditado! ^^**

**Agradecimientos del capitulo: Gabrika y Hinagiku-chan**

* * *

~Akatsuki~

Chapter 2

O-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

Caminaron por un largo pasillo con apenas pocas antorchas encendidas, caminó lentamente debido al temblor de sus piernas provocado por su nerviosismo y la poca visibilidad existente. Alzó la vista encontrándose a Itachi parado frente a una gran puerta, giró el pestillo abriéndola por completo, sintió como Kisame la empujaba para que entrara, finalmente se vio arrodillada por la imponente presencia de los dos líderes frente a ella

-¿Tú eres Haruno Sakura?- inquirió el líder de la organización

-Hai- respondió intimidada por los penetrantes ojos de Pein

-Retírense- ordenó mirando fijamente a Uchiha y Hoshigaki, ambos asintieron dejando a la kunoichi sola -¿Sabes porqué estás aquí?-

-P-Porque… necesitan mis habilidades… como ninja médico-

-Así es- afirmó –Te asignaremos a uno de nuestros equipos, mientras tanto esperaras donde te indiquemos- explicó el poseedor del Rin'nengan, miró a su lado donde yacía parada su mano derecha –Konan, llévala a su habitación y explícale lo necesario-

-Sí- respondió tomando a la pelirosa del brazo y comenzando a jalarla; durante todo el trayecto por los largos y oscuros pasillos ambas mantuvieron silencio

-Um, ¿tu nombre es Konan, verdad?- cuestionó la médico

-Sí, ¿por qué?- respondió con frialdad

-No… por nada- contestó intimidada –"_Konan… otra criminal S_"- memorizó mirando fijamente la cabellera azul oscuro delante de ella; observo alarmada como la kunoichi abría una puerta, entró en cuanto la mujer le dio la orden

-Aquí está tu ropa- comento poniendo varios trajes sobre la cama de la habitación

-G-Gracias-

-¿Hay algo que quieras saber?- inquirió siguiendo la orden de Pein

-Akatsuki… ¿son diez miembros, verdad?- comenzó viendo como la mujer asentía –Pero solo conozco a unos cuantos: Itachi, Kisame, Deidara y ahora al líder y a ti-

-Los conocerás ahora, vístete- ordenó con seriedad –Vendré por ti en un rato- añadió antes de salir

O-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

Se levantó encaminándose al espejo que apenas había notado así como un baño de uso personal; frunció el ceño enojada consigo misma, no debió haberse intimidado con la presencia de esos Akatsuki, sabía que aunque la mataran Naruto protegería la aldea…

-Porque él será el próximo Hokage- se dijo sonriendo con tristeza, cerró los ojos agudizando los sentidos, podía sentir una gran acumulación de chakra en algún punto de la cueva –Son ellos…-

Miró su reflejo, odiaba admitirlo pero le gustaba, su cabello por debajo de los hombros y con las puntas rizadas así como su atuendo diferente a la usual capa con nubes rojas. Un tipo kimono corto llegándole hasta la mitad de los muslos, con un obi color blanco liso y encima de éste un corsé de cuero en color rojo, guantes color negro con rojo y sus usuales botas negras

Observó alarmada la puerta al sentir como la tocaban, poco a poco se abrió revelando la silueta de Konan, ésta hizo un ademán de forma que la siguiera, caminaron nuevamente en silencio por el laberinto de pasillos, se detuvieron al llegar a un gran salón donde ya esperaban los demás miembros; sintió como sus mejillas se encendían con vergüenza al ver las miradas de burla y lujuria que le lanzaban

-Ella es Haruno Sakura, una kunoichi de Konoha, desde ahora formará parte de la organización- comenzó el líder captando la atención de sus subordinados –Sus habilidades son de suma importancia para nosotros, así que más les vale que no le suceda nada- amenazó incrementando su nivel de chakra considerablemente –Entonces, estarás en el equipo de Deidara-

-¡Tsk!- chistó con molestia el rubio, la mirada esmeralda de la chica quedó posada en la cabellera rubia del artista

-Hidan, Kakuzu y Zetsu son los miembros que aún no conocías- comentó Konan a un lado de ella –El decimo miembro ya lo conoces, el traidor de Orochimaru-

-Mujer, también tendrás que entrenar pero eso te será informado más detalladamente después- mencionó Pein saliendo junto con Konan, miró de forma suplicante como las dos siluetas se alejaban de la sala

-¡Viva! ¡Una nueva compañera!- exclamó un chico con una máscara naranja con espirales evidentemente emocionado, se levantó de su asiento yendo en dirección de la pelirosa –Mi nombre es Tobi, el tuyo Sakura-chan ¿verdad?-

-Idiota, ¿no escuchaste al líder?- regañó Deidara acercándose lentamente a sus dos compañeros, se posó frente a la chica mirándola con malos ojos –Oe tu, más te vale no ser un estorbo- amenazó frunciendo el ceño

-Te aseguro que no lo seré- respondió desafiantemente caminando a paso firme en dirección a la salida


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Capitulo tres reeditado! :3**

**Agradecimientos del capitulo: Gabrika, Hinagiku-chan y YuGuRe-no-HaNa**

* * *

~Akatsuki~

Chapter 3

Caminó rápidamente encontrando de manera milagrosa su habitación, entró lo más rápido posible cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se tiró sobre la mullida cama queriendo llorar, se reprochó mentalmente "en ese momento tenía que ser sumamente fuerte"; se levantó con enfado acercándose al guardarropa frente a la cama, sacó los trajes que Konan había llevado: kimonos de diferentes colores, se confundió al no saber en qué ocasión los usaría, miró más de cerca notando otros modelos con las características nubes rojas

O-o-o-o-o-ALDEA DE KONOHA-o-o-o-o-O

Golpeó totalmente furiosa su escritorio causando varias grietas en éste, maldijo a su alumna por tardar tanto en llegar a su oficina, ella era la Hokage y tenía más asuntos que tratar, convocó al cuerpo de élite ANBU asignándoles ir al hogar de la kunoichi, al poco tiempo el capitán de la unidad regresó con una nota entre las manos

-Tsunade-sama- llamó inclinándose ante la importante mujer –Haruno-san no se encontraba en su departamento, y para ser sincero tampoco en la aldea-

-¡¿Por qué dices eso?- cuestionó de manera iracunda, el ninja frente a ella extendió la mano entregándole el papel. La quinta Hokage comenzó a leer frunciendo cada vez más el ceño y arrugando la hoja –Llama a todos los allegados de Sakura- ordenó finalmente de forma seria

No pasando más de media hora se pudieron escuchar los quejidos, gritos y murmullos dentro de la torre del líder de la aldea, principalmente siendo todos los anteriores del descendiente del cuarto Hokage: Naruto Uzumaki

-¡Tsunade-obaachan!- exclamó azotando la puerta del despacho al entrar -¡¿Le pasó algo a Sakura-chan?- cuestionó alarmado, la rubia empuño la mano dejando incrustado al chico en la pared. Una vez que la Godaime confirmó la presencia de todos comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente tratando de hacer salir las palabras de su boca

-Sakura… nos ha traicionado-

-¡¿Qué?- gritó el rubio mientras detrás de él todos cambiaban la expresión de sus rostros a una de total sorpresa -¡Eso debe ser una broma! ¡¿Dónde está?-

-Tan solo lee esto- suspiró resignadamente entregándole el papel -… ¡¿QUÉ?-

-Déjense de juegos, ¿qué dice Naruto?- inquirió el sucesor del clan Inuzuka

-Léelo tú- gruñó dándole el papel, miró la cara de expectación de los demás, aclaró su voz comenzando a leer en voz alta para aclarar la duda de los demás:

_-"Hola, ¿se preguntarán por qué escribí esta carta, no? Realmente lo siento, no podía decírselos, por eso decidí escribir esto. Estoy segura que Tsunade-sama se enfurecerá por esto, y claro, no es para menos; pero antes de que me juzguen quiero decirles que lo hice para protegerlos, a ustedes mis amigos y a la aldea: hoy en la mañana tuve un encuentro con Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame, me vi amenazada y tuve que ir con ellos…_

_Naruto… sé que estarás molesto y te sentirás impotente, al final tus dos compañeros de equipo resultamos ser unos traidores, lo siento por el gran daño que te causaré, también, no traten de salvarme, yo misma regresaré cuando me sea posible, claro está… sin aún me pueden aceptar_

_Espero volver a verlos y cuídense_

_Atte. Su amiga Sakura"_

Giró a ver las expresiones de rabia e impotencia de sus compañeros, estos a su vez miraron por instinto al joven rubio, varias lágrimas de impotencia recorrieron sus mejillas; su mejor amiga y hermana había sido secuestrada prácticamente frente él

-¿Tsunade-sama, qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Ino apretando los puños casi al borde de que estos sangraran

-… No haremos nada- respondió seriamente

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿NOS VAMOS A QUEDAR SIN HACER NADA MIENTRAS SAKURA-CHAN ESTÁ EN QUIÉN SABE DÓNDE CON ESOS TIPOS?- gritó iracundamente el Uzumaki

-¡¿QUIERES QUE EL SACRIFICIO DE SAKURA SEA EN VANO?- contestó la rubia de la misma forma, el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi abrió los ojos con desmesura quedando completamente callado –¿Ya entendieron todos? Aunque el Consejo considere a Sakura traidora nosotros apelaremos por ella- explicó mientras todos los demás asentían –Bien, retírense-

Salió corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, nuevamente se sentía solo, gruño con rabia golpeando una de las frías bancas del parque, alzó la vista, nadie estaba alrededor; se dejó caer sobre una de ellas mientras nuevamente las lágrimas brotaban

-N-Naruto-kun- llamó tímidamente una voz con la respiración entrecortada

-Oh, Hinata… chan- respondió con la vista nublada y pocos ánimos

-Naruto-kun… ¿e-estás así… por Sakura-san, verdad?-

-Sí, ella es como… mi hermana-

-No te preocupes, aún tienes a los demás- consoló mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos perlados, sus mejillas adquirieron un color carmesí mientras que su labio temblaba con las palabras que trataban de salir –Aún… me tienes… a mi-

-… Gracias, Hinata-chan- sonrió relajando la expresión de impotencia en su rostro


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Capitulo cuatro reeditado! XD**

**Agradecimientos del capitulo: youweon, jesica-haruzuchia, Hinagiku-chan y Gabrika**

* * *

~Akatsuki~

Chapter 4

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y vergüenza a la vez al escuchar el sonido de su estomago, el camino de Konoha a la cueva de Akatsuki había sido realmente largo, varias horas sin probar un solo alimento; acomodo sus vestimentas antes de decidirse a salir –"no pueden hacerme daño después de todo"-. Miró hacia todos lados frunciendo el ceño, todos los pasillos lucían exactamente igual, comenzó a caminar decidida a encontrar algo que pudiera engullir y a la vez con el temor de encontrarse con los demás miembros

-¡Hola Sakura-chan!- chilló efusivamente el pelinegro enmascarado

-¡Ah!- exclamó asustada –H-Hola… Tobi-san-

-Solo llámame Tobi- corrigió frunciendo el ceño tras la máscara –¿Somos amigos, no?-

-Eeer... sí, claro-

-Dime, dime ¿qué hacías?- cuestionó el chico melosamente

-Aaah, bueno… buscaba algo para comer- respondió avergonzada

-¡Bien, yo te llevo!- gritó emocionado comenzando a jalarla, casi tumbándola llegaron a una pequeña sala, la mayoría de miembros se encontraban ahí menos Pein y Konan quienes habían salido hacia la aldea de la lluvia

-¡¿Qué mierda es esto?- gritó Hidan viendo con asco y furia lo que debería ser su comida

-No discutas y come, idiota- regañó Kakuzu con suma seriedad

-¡No comeré eso!-

-Tsk, concuerdo con Hidan- intervino Deidara alejando el plato frente a él –No me pienso comer eso-

-¿Zetsu, por qué "preparaste" esto?- cuestionó Kisame viendo con asco como Itachi y Kisame picoteaban su exótico platillo

-Porque es lo único que puedo comer- respondió la mitad negra del Akatsuki mientras tomaba un brazo humano y lo mordía regando sangre seca por el lugar

-¡Waah! ¡¿Qué es eso?- gritó Tobi captando la atención de los presentes mientras apuntaba el almuerzo constante de partes humanas

-Tu comida- contestó la mitad blanca de su antiguo líder

-Eto… creo que no quiero comer, Zetsu-san-

-No eres el único- apoyó el rubio

-Hn… si quieren… yo puedo cocinar- comentó la pelirosa ganándose las miradas de extrañeza de los miembros, tras varios segundos Hidan se levanto golpeando la mesa con ambas manos

-¡¿Y qué demonios esperas mujer?- gritó empujando a Zetsu y colocando a la kunoichi en el lugar -¡Y que sea rápido!- ordenó

Parpadeó varias veces asimilando el comportamiento del Jashinista, decidió salir de sus cavilaciones al escuchar otro grito proveniente del mismo sujeto, comenzó a ver los pocos ingredientes que había, al poco rato salió con varios platos con carne Teriyaki

-¡Se ve delicioso!- exclamó Tobi mirando con ojos brillantes el plato

-Solo espero que sepa bien- chistó el artista

-Pues si no te gusta, no comas- respondió con enojo la ojiesmeralda

-Oh vaya, la chica tiene agallas- rió divertido el peliblanco, Sakura frunció el ceño tomando asiento para su desgracia entre Tobi y Deidara

-¡¿Se van a quedar mirándolo todo el rato?- chilló la médico al ver que solo miraban el alimento

-Sí, sí, ya vamos- contestó Tobi asustado –No te preocupes, Sakura-chan- añadió tomando parte de la carne, dio un bocado a la vez que guardaba un silencio sepulcral –… ¡ESTA DELICIOSO!-

-Creo que… desde ahora será mejor que tú cocines- mencionó Kakuzu –Pero más te vale no gastar demasiado dinero- amenazó

-E-Está bien- respondió nerviosamente, pronto la presencia de Pein interrumpió en lo que era el comedor de la cueva, miró fijamente a todos deteniendo su mirada en la médico

-Mujer, ya tenemos tus horarios- informó –Te entrenará Itachi-

-Hai- respondieron al unisonó los dos

-Empezaran mañana- finalizó saliendo del lugar

-Vaya princesa, no creo que sobrevivas- comentó Deidara en tono burlón

-Eres un idiota- gruñó con molestia

-Deidara-senpai, no sea malo con Sakura-chan- defendió Tobi

-Déjalo, no me importa lo que diga alguien como él- chistó levantándose de su asiento para inmediatamente salir del lugar


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Capitulo cinco reeditado! ^^**

**Agradecimientos del capitulo: andrea-chan, cari-sama, laura de uchiha y Hinagiku-chan**

* * *

~Akatsuki~

Chapter 5

Salió a paso rápido escuchando como los demás miembros comenzaban a discutir sobre la limpieza del lugar, platos sucios aquí, sangre por allá y miembros humanos por doquier. Agitó la cabeza alejando esas boberías, no debía comportarse de esa manera, lo sabía, en cuanto no la necesitaran la matarían –"_Maldición…"-_ gruñó mentalmente apurando el paso

-Hey Hidan, limpia tú- ordenó Kakuzu aún dentro de la pequeña sala

-Yo no- respondió cruzándose de brazos –Tengo que ir a rezarle a Jashin-sama-

-Tú y tu mierda de Jashin-sama-

-¡No hables así de él!- regañó –Recibirás su castigo-

-Mucho miedo le tengo- contestó con una mezcla de sarcasmo y burla

-Jeh ¿y por qué no limpias tu?- cuestionó la mitad blanca de Zetsu

-Yo no- contestó con simplicidad –Tengo que ir a contar mi dinero, además, que limpie tu ex-subordinado-

-¡No! ¡Tobi no quiere, a Tobi no le gusta la sangre!- respondió inmediatamente el mencionado hablando en tercera persona

-Y así entraste en Akatsuki- suspiro con vergüenza y sarcasmo su superior y compañero de equipo

-Entonces hazlo tu- habló Hidan viendo al rubio

-Yo soy un artista, no un fregaplatos-

-Jah, te vas a ir a jugar con tus animales de arcilla- respondió burlonamente el Jashinista –Pareces Sasori que nada más jugaba con sus muñecas-

-Tú no entiendes nada del arte- contestó el rubio con una sonrisa de superioridad

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_-"¡No puedo creer que aún los escuche!"- _pensó con molestia escuchando los gritos de los demás miembros, dobló con rapidez la esquina de uno de los pasillos, prontamente sintió como su cuerpo se iba hacia atrás mientras una mano la agarraba con fuerza –P-Perdón-

-Sakura- llamó el Uchiha, los ojos jade de la kunoichi se situaron sobre los carmesí soltándose violentamente del agarre

-"_Su voz suena como la de Sasuke-kun…_"- anotó mentalmente –L-Lo siento ¿qué pasa?-

-Mañana temprano comenzaremos tu entrenamiento en Taijutsu y Genjutsu-

-Hai… Itachi-san- contestó con nerviosismo –"¿_Qué demonios pasa conmigo_?"-

Continuo caminando a prisa, a pocos metros de la que había identificado como su habitación escucho un par de voces, alzando la mirada se encontró con los que en ese momento eran sus compañeros de equipo

-¡Hola Sakura-chan!- saludó inmediatamente el pelinegro agitando los brazos

-No grites, idiota- regañó el rubio tapándose los oídos –No está sorda-

-Ah hola Tobi- saludó llegando al lado de los dos chicos

-¿Esta es tu habitación, verdad?-

-Sí, ¿por qué?-

-Porque será mejor que la cierres con seguro- respondió el rubio con tono burlón y sonriendo de forma altanera –Claro, si entiendes lo que quiero decir-

-Pervertido- murmuro la médico

-Yo no entendí- mencionó el pelinegro alzando la mano cual niño pequeño –¿Qué quiso decir, Deidara-senpai?-

-Olvídalo- respondió de forma despreocupada

-¿Y bien, querían algo?- cuestionó la pelirosa con molestia y a la vez sonrojada por el comentario del rubio

-Ya que lo mencionas…- contestó el artista abriendo la habitación

-¡He-Hey!- chilló la mujer entrando con rapidez seguida del enmascarado

-¿Me pregunto cómo te verás con esto?- sonrió burlonamente el rubio alzando uno de los kimonos

-Eso no te importa- respondió con el ceño fruncido

-Estoy seguro que Sakura-chan se verá más hermosa- comentó Tobi con un aura de felicidad a su alrededor

-Tal vez no se vea tan fea- musitó el artista –Aunque lo dudo, los kimonos no hacen milagros-

-Jeh, lo dices como si tú fueras muy guapo-

-Deidara-senpai también es muy…- comenzó el pelinegro siendo intimidado por la mirada asesina que le dirigía su senpai

-No te atrevas a decir algo así o lo pagaras- amenazó el artista haciéndole una llave de lucha en el cuello

-D-Deidara… senpai… Tobi no… Tobi no… puede respirar-

-Hn, bien, nos vemos hime-chan- se despidió después de soltar al chico


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Capitulo seis reeditado! TwT**

**Agradecimientos del capitulo: Sakura-Gaara-15, Lucy Matsudaira Birthday, cari-sama, jesica-haruzuchia, adahi, Nekiitha, Chelsea272 y Miisuzu**

* * *

~Akatsuki~

Chapter 6

-Tobi…- llamó la chica moviendo al pelinegro -¡Hey Tobi! ¿Estás bien?-

-Aaah- suspiró el mencionado –Veo un ángel… ¿estoy en el cielo?-

-No, estas en mi habitación- respondió la médico ayudándolo a parar

-¡Ah cierto! ¿Dónde está Deidara-senpai?-

-Se acaba de ir el muy descarado-

-Bien, entonces yo también me voy- informó acercándose a la puerta –Suerte en el entrenamiento con Itachi-san-

-Seh, gracias- sonrió cerrando la puerta, se cambió de ropa por una pijama constante de un short negro y una playera en color vino –Me pregunto cómo estarán todos… seguro Naruto está enojado- suspiró cerrando los ojos con cansancio

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Los fuertes golpes que azotaban la puerta la despertaron de golpe, se incorporó alarmada mirando como la división entre la habitación y el pasillo se movía frenéticamente; tomó el pomo de la puerta abriéndola casi por completo

-¡Por fin sales!- exclamó Hidan delante de los demás miembros de la organización

-¿Eh…?-

-¡No digas "¿eh?" y prepáranos de comer!- respondió mientras jalaba a la confundida kunoichi del brazo

-Hidan, tampoco la trates así- mencionó calmadamente la parte blanca de Zetsu

-Tsk- chistó con molestia ignorando el comentario de su compañero

-Zetsu tiene razón, no deberías tratarla así- apoyó Deidara tomando el brazo de la pelirosa separándola del agarre del Jashinista

_-"¿Ah…? ¿Qué le pasó?"- _pensó mirando al rubio con sorpresa –_"Hn… en cierta forma fue lindo"-_

-Mujer, ¿puedes prepararnos de comer?- cuestionó Kakuzu recargado en el pasillo

-¡Ah, hai!-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¡Delicioso!- chilló un emocionado Tobi probando la comida

-Es mucho mejor que la mierda que nos hacían comer Zetsu y Kakuzu- comentó el peliblanco

-¿Qué los hacían comer?- preguntó la médico con curiosidad

-Las sobras- respondió el artista con fastidio

-¿Las sobras?-

-Comida echada a perder- explicó Kisame

-No es bueno desperdiciar la comida, además, no tenemos suficiente dinero- gruñó Kakuzu a modo de defensa

Pasó el desayuno con rapidez, entre peleas triviales de Hidan y Kakuzu y Deidara y Tobi por otro lado, pronto el Uchiha habló captando la atención de los presentes, principalmente de la ojijade

-Ya es hora de entrenar- informó incorporándose de su asiente –Te espero en la salida- añadió saliendo de la sala

-Bien, fue divertido conocerte- mencionó Hidan con tono burlón

La pelirosa no respondió con nada ante ese comentario, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba mientras salía en dirección a su habitación; llegando ahí se cambió la pijama por sus habituales ropas de entrenamiento: short negro con una pollera blanca, blusa roja, guantes y botas negras. Salió corriendo hacia donde Itachi la estaría esperando

-Lamento llegar tarde-

-Hmp, como sea, vamos- ordenó caminando a un bosque cercano –Empezaremos con Taijitsu, intenta esquivar o bloquear mis golpes-

-Hai- respondió perdiéndolo de vista con rapidez –"_Ya ha comenzado_"-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Afiló la mirada mirando de derecha a izquierda, cerró los ojos concentrándose en el chakra del pelinegro –"¡_Abajo_!"- pensó alarmada a la vez que sentía como las manos del Uchiha apretaban sus pies jalándolos para hundirla, rápidamente comenzó a hacer una posición de manos invocando el _Kawarimi no Jutsu_. Miró desde oculta desde la rama de un árbol cercano como el pelinegro se descubría, el filo de varios kunais rozándola provocó que delatara su posición –"¡_Maldición_!"-

Sin darse cuenta Itachi se sitúo a su lado propinándole una patada en el estomago haciéndola caer, logró hacer una acrobacia en el aire cayendo de pie con una leve molestia en éste; reunió su chakra de color verde en la palma de su mano aminorando el dolor con el _Ryo no Jutsu_. Alzó la vista encontrándose con la mirada carmesí del chico frente a ella, realizó el _Isshi Renshin _golpeándolo con tremenda fuerza en el pecho, abrió los ojos con desmesura al verlo desaparecer en una nube de humo _–"¡¿Kage Bunshin? ¡Mierda, fue una distracción!_"-gruñó dándose media vuelta viendo asustada como una enorme bola de fuego se aproximaba a ella, la esquivó con dificultad dejándole quemaduras en las piernas y el brazo derecho

-No eres mala- comentó el Uchiha apareciendo detrás de ella –Al menos para esquivar…-

-"_¡Tsk"-_ gruñó mentalmente

-Regresemos a la cueva- ordenó comenzando a caminar en dirección al escondite

-"_Solo me estaba probando"- _pensó_ – Bien… supongo que también puedo aprovecharme de ellos para hacerme más fuerte"- _finalizó su pensamiento comenzando a seguir al moreno


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Capitulo siete reeditado! =w=**

**Agradecimientos del capitulo: sakura-chan-haruno, jesica-haruzuchia, Hinagiku-chan, uchihabrun, youweon, x_Akemi_x y Hatake Nabiki**

* * *

~Akatsuki~

Chapter 7

Caminó por su lado una vez que se hubiese separado del mayor de los Uchiha, agachó la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior con rabia, nuevamente se sentía débil; dobló la esquina del pasillo chocando sin querer con el rubio

-Vaya, veo que regresaste en una pieza, hime-chan- comentó en tono burlón viendo a la chica que había caído al suelo

-Cállate- respondió con fastidio incorporándose con cansancio

-Bien, bien- suspiró restándole importancia –El líder nos acaba de asignar una misión-

-¿Una misión? ¿De qué?- preguntó con curiosidad

-Primero ve a arreglarte- ordenó mirando las rasgadas vestiduras de la kunoichi –Te esperamos en la salida ¡y no tardes!- agregó pasando por su lado. Llego a su habitación a ponerse los ropajes negros con nubes rojas, colocó algunos medicamentos y armas en su bolso para nuevamente salir

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Ya estoy aquí- anunció la pelirosa poniéndose al lado de un feliz Tobi

-¡Sakura-chan!- saludó efusivamente -¡¿No estás emocionada? Es tu primera misión con nosotros-

-¡Cállate Tobi!- silenció el artista –Bien, la misión es demasiado simple y aburrida, solo tenemos que matar a éste sujeto- explicó mostrándoles un cartel de "wanted", los ojos jade de Sakura se quedaron fijos sobre la foto del cartel recordando algo

O-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

-¿Me mandó llamar, Tsunade-sama?- cuestionó la mujer entrando en la oficina de su maestra

-Si- respondió con seriedad –Pasa, Sakura-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Te asignaré una nueva misión y quiero que estés preparada- explicó la sannin acomodando los papeles dispersos en su escritorio

-Entiendo- contestó automáticamente –Um, quisiera saber ¿de qué se trata la misión?-

-Claro, éste sujeto, Ishida Ryou- habló mostrándole una foto –Ha estado implantando ideas de guerra a los líderes de varios clanes y países, si los logra convencer se puede desatar una terrible guerra-

O-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

-¿Y por qué?- cuestionó Tobi sacando de sus cavilaciones a la chica

-Ese sujeto quiere causar una guerra, lo que interfiere en nuestros planes para capturar a los demás Bijus- explicó el artista comenzando a caminar

-¿Y a dónde nos dirigimos?- preguntó la médico

-Al país del rayo-

-_"¡Cerca de Konoha…!"- _pensó alarmada

Los días de viaje pasaron con pronta e inesperada rapidez, peleas entre los dos hombres, pequeñas pláticas entre el pelinegro y la pelirosa; tan solo al pisar la frontera se dirigieron a una pequeña aldea de ladrones y civiles

-¿Qué vamos a hacer para encontrar a Ryou?- cuestionó la ojijade interesada en el tema

-Fácil, crearé varias explosiones hasta que salga- contestó el rubio sacando varias figuras de arcilla

-¡¿Y los civiles qué?- gritó la kunoichi alterada

-Darán su vida por una buena causa-

-Um… ¿Sakura-chan tu qué propones?- preguntó el pelinegro

-Lo buscaré yo- respondió tras breves segundos, comenzó a despojarse de la capa quedándose en ropa de civil –Así nadie sabrá que soy de Akatsuki-. Se dirigió al pueblo indicándoles a los chicos que la esperaran en el bosque, prontamente consiguió información con una mujer: –"_Lo más seguro es que lo encuentres en la cantina_"-

Una vez que le hubiera indicado el camino partió deprisa, sonrió divertida –"_Después de todo si cumpliré mi misión_"-. Llego al mencionado negocio encontrándose a varios hombres ya ebrios y mujeres de exuberantes vestimentas, fijó su mirada en un sujeto de aparentes 50 años de edad –"_Que repugnante, es como si estuviera frente a Danzou_"-

-Disculpa, puedes acompañarme un momento- pidió la pelirosa acercándose al susodicho

-Jeh, claro- respondió incorporándose del banquillo en el que estaba, finalmente comenzó a dirigirlo hacia las afueras del pueblo

-Bien, supongo que sabes quién soy ¿no?-

-Así es- contestó –Con lo fuerte que es tu chakra no me es difícil saber que eres una kunoichi-

-Entonces ya sabes porqué estoy aquí-

-Puede ser- musitó mirando el kunai de la chica –Pero te lo advierto, no te será fácil-

Al principio comenzaron con taijutsu y armas variadas, ambos eran buenos por lo que comenzaron a sufrir un desgaste físico con rapidez, finalmente el hombre decidió usar los diversos jutsus de elemento rayo. Esquivó como pudo las descargas eléctricas, en un movimiento rápido tomó el control de la situación pudiendo usar el _Nohi no Jutsu_ para anestesiar las manos del hombre

-¡Maldita…!- gruñó comenzando a utilizar el taijutsu de sus piernas. Todo terminó cuando la kunoichi le dio un golpe certero en el corazón haciendo que éste explotara

Algo cansada se acerco al cuerpo de Ryou cerciorándose de que estuviera muerto, al final colocó algo entre las ropas de éste para después marcharse del lugar

-Tardaste- gruñó el rubio

-Perdón, pero no fue fácil-

-Jeh, eso es porque aún eres una novata-

-V-Vamos Sakura-chan- rió nerviosamente el tercer miembro del equipo –No le hagas caso a Deidara-senpai, tu eres muy fuerte-

-Por lo menos, alguien si me aprecia- suspiro con alivio la pelirosa


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Capitulo ocho reeditado! :D**

**Agradecimientos del capitulo: Hatake Nabiki, Yashamaru Kotohime, Flor-chan y uchihabrun**

* * *

~Akatsuki~

Chapter 8

En Konoha, Tsunade había asignado la misión de asesinato de Ishida Ryou a uno de los tantos escuadrones ANBU bajo su mandato, ellos habían llegado al lugar 24 hrs después de que Ishida muriera, al examinar el cuerpo descubrieron un pequeño pergamino oculto entre las ropas, después de discutirlo decidieron llevarlo ante la Godaime

-Tsunade-sama ya han descifrado el contenido del pergamino- informó Shizune a la mujer rubia

-¿Y qué esperan? ¡Tráiganmelo!-

-¡H-Hai!- respondió la pelinegra yendo en busca del papel –Tome- entregó una vez que regresó

-Veamos…- musito la sannin comenzando a leer –Tsk, ya veo-

-Perdón que pregunte pero ¿qué dice?-

-"_Aunque por ahora no sea parte de Konoha, eliminaré a todos aquellos que representen una amenaza"-_ recitó la Hokage

-¿Es Sakura? ¿Significa que dejará Akatsuki?- pregunto la morena con evidente emoción

-Sakura no es tonta, sabe que si los traiciona ahora la mataran-

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?-

-Solo esperar…- respondió mirando la aldea desde la gran ventana de su oficina

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Una vez que regresaron a la cueva se separaron cada quien alegando sus propios motivos: el artista quería descansar, Tobi comer y Sakura decía apestaba a sudor; entró a su habitación metiéndose directamente a la ducha

-"_¿Qué demonios hago? Si me llego a encariñar con ellos solo me va a traer problemas"-_

O-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

Habían atravesado la frontera del país del rayo, caminaban por un bosque de verdes hojas, estaban a tan solo tres días y cuantas horas de regresar a la seguridad de la cueva

-¡Tobi está cansado y tiene hambre!- se quejo el chico enmascarado

-Eso no me importa, continuemos- respondió el líder del equipo

-La verdad, yo también estoy cansada- comentó la médico

-¿Tu también? Que débiles son-

-¿Y acaso tú no estás cansado y hambriento?- cuestionó la pelirosa con molestia

-Por supuesto que no- respondió al mismo tiempo que su estomago sonaba y él se sonrojaba

-Jeh, a mi me parece que si- sonrió burlonamente

-¡Oh, Deidara-senpai tiene hambre!- gritó emocionado el moreno

-¡Cállate!-

-¿Pero por qué? No hay nada malo en tener ham… ¡Aaah! ¡Auxilio Sakura-chan!- gritó el pelinegro a la kunoichi mientras ésta veía divertida la escena: el rubio persiguiendo al moreno mientras le gritaba varias cosas como "_¡Ya verás cuando te atrape!"_,_ "¡Estás muerto!" _y varias más. Finalmente tras varios minutos de correr terminó resignándose a descansar y comer

-¡Está delicioso!-

-Gracias-

-Vaya Sakura-chan, cocinas muy bien- siguió alabándola el moreno –¿Verdad, Deidara-senpai?-

-Pues para provenir de ella, está bueno- respondió mientras seguía comiendo

-¡Jah! Pues dudo que puedas hacerlo mejor que yo-

-Claro que puedo hacerlo-

-Seh, claro-

Rápidamente el sol se fue ocultando tras las montañas quedando sumergidos entre la profunda oscuridad de la noche

-Lo ven, ahora por su culpa tendremos que acampar aquí-

-Cállate, que tú fuiste el que más comió-

-¡Si, es cierto!- secundo el pelinegro

-Yo no sé, pero tú vas a vigilar- ordenó la pelirosa –Vamos Tobi, ya es hora de dormir- añadió mientras se acomodaba en el suelo

-¡Sí!-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-"_Realmente es raro, aunque ha pasado poco tiempo ya no me siento incomoda ni con miedo, aún sabiendo que estos dos son criminales de rango S; me pregunto… ¿por qué será?, debo decir que en cierta forma me recuerdan a Naruto y… Sasuke-kun. Si, Tobi es idéntico a Naruto, siempre queriendo llamar la atención, son como niños pequeños, mientras que Deidara… él no es como Sasuke-kun, de hecho, difícilmente alguien será como él… aunque debo admitir que la seriedad que muestra a veces me lo recuerda, claro, también es calculador, arrogante, presumido… ¿eh, todo eso era Sasuke-kun?... no, no lo era, lo es. Ahora ya no soy esa niña de 12 años que se la pasaba gritando su nombre, posiblemente solo era un capricho mío, ahora solo lo recuerdo como un compañero muy a pesar de lo que nos hizo, aunque bueno, no soy la indicada para decir eso…"-_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-No lo soy…- susurró mirando fijamente la casi extinta llama del fuego

-Parece que no puedes dormir- comentó la voz del rubio una vez que la chica se hubiera levantado

-Seh, creo que es mejor que continuemos- mencionó mientras se dirigía hacia Tobi que estaba a punto de meterse en las brazas calientes de la fogata

-Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo- suspiró el rubio bajándose del árbol en el que estaba, miró a Tobi con malos ojos mientras le daba una patada al ver que la pelirosa no lo despertaba

-¡¿Qué, quién, dónde?- gritó el moreno asustado por el golpe

-Cállate idiota- silenció –Es hora de irnos-

-Pero Tobi aún tiene sueño-

-Vamos Tobi, cuando lleguemos podremos descansar- consoló la chica

-Está bien-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-"_Si, definitivamente me va a causar problemas_"- pensó cerrando el grifo del agua –"_Más si los llego a considerar compañeros o inclusive… amigos_"- añadió comenzando a vestirse. Tomó su bolso vaciando todo su contenido, una hoja arrugada y maltratada cayó llamando la atención de la kunoichi –Hn… no sería mala idea darle esto a Kakuzu- sonrió tomando el anuncio de "wanted" del suelo


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Capitulo nueve reeditado! *w***

**Agradecimientos del capitulo: uchihabrun, Lady Akatsuki Dark y Konata-chan24**

* * *

~Akatsuki~

Chapter 9

Salió de la habitación con el papel en las manos dirigiéndose hacia la sala de estar donde pensó encontraría al contador de Akatsuki, parpadeó varias veces encontrando dicha sala vacía, caminó hacia donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los demás miembros, a pocos metros de tocar la puerta la voz de Kisame la detuvo

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Um, buscaba a Kakuzu…-

-Pierdes el tiempo, él y Hidan salieron a una misión- respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar en la dirección contraria a la de la pelirosa

-Che- gruñó frunciendo el ceño infantilmente –Y yo que pensé que podría matar a éste tipo por dinero-

Caminó a paso lento mientras maldecía la misión a la que había salido el tesorero, los gritos de sus dos compañeros la sacaron de sus pensamientos provocando que asomara la cabeza hacia la cocina con curiosidad

-¡Te digo que te calles!- decía el rubio

-Pero Deidara-senpai… ¿está seguro de esto?- cuestionaba un dudoso Tobi

-Claro que si, le mostraré a esa chiquilla pelo de chicle que yo también se cocinar-

-Pues si es así demuéstralo- respondió la mota de pelo rosado con una venita palpitando por su frente

-¡Pues eso haré!-

-Pero de una vez te lo digo- gruñó –Tú vas a limpiar el desorden que hagas-

-¡Jah! No me rebajaría a pedirle ayuda a un mocosa como tu-

-Seh, seh- contestó restándole importancia –Vamonos Tobi-

-¡Ha~i!- asintió chillonamente

-Si ya terminaron salgan de una buena vez, los artista debemos concentrarnos- fastidió el rubio observando fijamente un plato lleno de arroz

Caminando por el pasillo miró de reojo el aura de felicidad del pelinegro, una vez que se hubiesen sentado en la sala de estar decidió sacarle cuanta información fuera posible, principalmente de las misiones

-Hey Tobi ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro Sakura-chan ¿qué quieres saber?-

-La misión a la que fueron Kakuzu y Hidan… ¿qué misión fue?-

-¿Hn? B-Bueno, solo tienen que capturar al Nibi y… creo que de ahí Kakuzu iba a cazar a un shinobi-

-¿Cazar un shinobi?-

-Sí, hay varios shinobis que tienen una recompensa por su cabeza-

-Ya veo…-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Hey, date prisa Hidan- ordenó Kakuzu sentado en una roca mirando con aburrimiento como trabajaba el peliblanco

-¡Cállate! ¡A mí tampoco me gusta hacer éste ritual!- chilló con molestia –Pero es una tradición de Jashin-sama-

Alzó la vista sonriendo burlonamente mientras veía el cuerpo clavado en una roca de Yugito Nii, esa mujer de cabellera rubia era toda una molestia para él, tan solo la estaba dejando inmovilizada para poder extraer sin ningún problema el Biju

-¡Listo, ya termine!- anunció levantándose del suelo mientras se estiraba

-Ahora debemos contactar con los demás miembros-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La principal mujer dentro de la organización y además mano derecha del líder, caminó hacia donde los dos únicos miembros faltantes se encontraban, la extracción del Nibi se llevaría a cabo con rapidez

-Deidara, Tobi, ya es hora-

-¿Hora para qué?- cuestionó la otra chica

-Hidan y Kakuzu ya completaron su misión, ahora tenemos que extraer el Biju del cuerpo del Jinchuuriki- explicó –Tú esperaras en tu habitación-

-Pero…- intentó replicar callándose al ver la dura mirada de Konan

-No hay problema, Konan- intervino el rubio –Yo la llevaré-

-Dense prisa- ordenó desapareciendo enseguida

-Tobi, tu adelántate-

-Oh, Deidara-senpai va a llevar a Sakura-chan a su habitación… que lindos-

-Solo cállate y vete- ordenó tomando a Sakura de la mano para comenzar a guiarla, como fuera la cueva de Akatsuki era un laberinto subterráneo, cualquiera que no conociese bien la fortaleza podría perderse con facilidad

-Oye…- llamó la pelirosa con inseguridad

- ¿Qué quieres?-

-Um… ¿podrías soltarme?-

-¿Eh?- atinó a musitar, miró su mano sujeta a la de la chica sonrojándose al instante, la soltó con brusquedad al mismo tiempo que llegaban a la habitación de la médico

-Bien, no salgas de aquí… hasta que yo venga- comentó con un leve carmín en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta

-Hn…- gruñó con incomodidad sintiendo el chakra del artista alejarse poco a poco –"_Ay no, Sakura no me digas que esa descarga que sentiste fue… no, no puedo sentir nada por él, pero… el sentimiento que sentí cuando me soltó…_"- suspiró frotándose las sienes intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Capitulo diez reeditado! ^w^**

**Agradecimientos del capitulo: Mery, AnGeLuSyCaIm, uchihabrun, hanna chan y Konata-chan24**

* * *

~Akatsuki~

Chapter 10

Tamborileó impaciente dentro de su habitación, miraba fijamente la puerta en espera de que se abriera para poder salir, de eso hacía tres días; no entendía lo que pasaba, prácticamente no querían que ella mirara

-"_Tal vez no querían que interviniera… recuerdo que en el incidente de Gaara, Deidara dijo que había muerto, que eso le pasaba al Jinchuuriki cuando era extraído el Biju"- _pensó recordando aquella misión de rescate. El chirrido proveniente de la puerta la alertó mirando como el rubio se adentraba

-Terminamos- anunció con evidente fatiga

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Ya lo sabes- respondió con simplicidad –Extrajimos el Nibi y la mujer que lo poseía murió, Zetsu se está encargando de ella-

-Entonces… ¿eso mismo le pasará a Naruto?-

-Si lo atrapamos, si- respondió tras un breve silencio, comenzaba a cuestionarse el porqué de tanta atención y molestias con ella

Después de ese incidente pasaron como máximo dos días en los cuales la pelirosa había entrenado con Itachi mientras que su ánimo era levantado con las bromas de Tobi y sus constantes peleas con el rubio. Konan llegó a donde estaba ella con varios papeles en las manos

-Mujer, toma esto-

-¿Qué es?- preguntó tomando la entrega

-El reporte que nos mandaron Hidan y Kakuzu antes de la extracción del Nibi, Pein dijo que lo leyeras-

-Está bien-

La kunoichi caminó hacia una de las sillas maltratadas que había en la cocina, miró a su alrededor, no había nadie dentro ni fuera que la pudiera incomodar

-"_Esta es la letra de Kakuzu…"- _pensó mirando la caligrafía del shinobi. Continuo leyendo, el contador informaba que se encontraban en el país del fuego, al leer esas líneas su corazón paró violentamente

-_Acabamos de arribar al país del fuego, procederemos a la captura inmediata del Kyubi; pero antes de eso haremos una parada en el conocido "Templo del Fuego", he decidido matar al monje Chiriku-_

-¿Chiriku-san? ¿Por qué lo quieren matar?- se preguntó con curiosidad

-_… Después de dejar el cuerpo del monje y tomar el dinero fuimos emboscados por un equipo de cuatro ninjas de Konoha, el líder del equipo era sin duda el descendiente del tercer Hokage, Sarutobi Asuma, de los tres sobrantes solo uno merecía la pena, un shinobi del clan Nara si bien no me equivoco. La batalla terminó cuando otro equipo llegó como refuerzo, aunque Hidan logró alzarse con una victoria al matar a Asuma, usando su ritual Jashinista-_

_-_¡¿Qué? ¿Asuma-sensei… murió?- exclamó sorprendida pero más que nada dolida, Asuma había sido uno de sus sensei en la Academia y lo respetaba. Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos comenzando a resbalar, le dolía que no estuviera en la aldea para apoyar a los chicos, en especial a su mejor amiga Ino

-Perdóname…- susurró –Por no cumplir nuestra promesa…-

O-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

En un campo lleno de flores se podía ver a las dos rivales, ambas de corta cabellera, una rubia y una pelirosa, por su figura en pleno desarrollo no pasarían de 13 años de edad

-Perdón por la pelea que tuvimos, al final… Sasuke-kun no fue de ninguna- comentó la rubia

-A mi también, perdóname por eso-

-Jah, realmente fuimos unas tontas al pelearnos solo por un chico-

-Sí, tienes razón-

-Y al final no se quedó con nadie, sino que traicionó a la aldea yéndose con Orochimaru-

La pelirosa al oír esas palabras comenzó a temblar ligeramente, se abrazó a si misma mientras las lágrimas saladas resbalaban por sus mejillas

-¡O-Oye, no te pongas así!- exclamó -¡Perdóname, no quería decir eso!- añadió agitando las manos nerviosamente –Eeer… ¡ya sé! Hagamos una promesa, cuando una de nosotras tenga un dolor muy fuerte, estaremos juntas para superarlo ¿vale?-

-Va-Vale-

O-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

-¡Oye tu! Itachi te está esperando en el campo de entrenamiento, si no te apuras voy a…- gritó el artista entrando en la cocina –Espera ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó mientras se acercaba, rápido recibió un mal fingido "nada"

-No digas "nada", te pasa algo, dímelo- exigió el chico sentándose a su lado mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de la pelirosa, sintió como la chica se dejaba ir contra él aferrándosele para seguir llorando

-¡O-Oye! ¿Qué haces? No soy pañuelo de nadie- reclamó el artista totalmente sonrojado, entrecerró los ojos al ver que la chica no lo escuchaba, mejor aún optó por dejarla llorar –"_¡Bah! Demonios, me estoy ablandando"-_

Pasaron varios minutos en la misma posición con el único sonido existente del llanto de la pelirosa; los pasos rápidos de uno de los miembros pasaron desapercibidos para pareja, sin que lo notaran un alegre Tobi llegó a la cocina

-¡Deidara-senpai! Itachi-senpai dice que… ¡Aaah, se están abrazando!-

Rápidamente el rubio se sonrojó violentamente mientras lo único que atinó a hacer fue lanzarle una de sus figurillas de arcilla, la cual explotó casi sobre la máscara del pelinegro; una explosión controlada que le evitara destruir su hogar, escuchar a Pein regañarle y a Kakuzu quejarse por la pérdida de dinero

La pelirosa al escuchar el sonido de la explosión alzó la mirada encontrándose con el rostro del rubio muy cerca del suyo, ambos pares de orbes, verde y azul, chocaron entre sí provocando un fuerte sonrojo por parte de ambos

-¡¿E-Eh, qué pasó?- cuestionó la chica separándose del artista con rapidez

-¡Lo que pasó es que Itachi te estaba esperando para entrenar!-

-¡Y que después se estaban abrazando!- chilló Tobi con completa emoción

-¡Cállate!- respondieron ambos a coro mientras le propinaban una patada al pelinegro dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo

-B-Bien… si Itachi-san me estaba esperando, lo mejor será ir- comentó la chica mientras salía sumamente avergonzada del lugar

-Jeh, que mujer tan rara- sonrió mirando como la ojijade se alejaba rápidamente


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Capitulo once reeditado! o.o**

**Agradecimientos del capitulo: AnGeLuSyCaIm, uchihabrun, Konata-chan24 y Lady Akatsuki Dark**

* * *

~Akatsuki~

Chapter 11

Salió casi corriendo de aquel lugar, maldijo el ser sentimental desde su infancia, siempre que se encontraba triste se abrazaba de alguien, ya fueran sus padres en vida, sus amigos o inclusive su maestra; pero de ahí a perder el control y abrazarse de un Akatsuki. Llegó hasta uno de los pasillos recargándose en la pared, respiraba entrecortadamente mientras hacía presión en su pecho

_-"¡Soy una tonta! Cómo demonios terminé abrazada a él… pero ¿por qué no me apartó? Aún así… me gustó estar con él, sintiendo su calidez y el aroma que emanaba…"-_ añadió sonrojándose con más fuerza –¡Aaah! ¡Debo dejar de pensar en eso!- chilló con fuerza alborotándose el cabello

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Tsk, ese idiota de Tobi lo arruinó- se quejó el artista –¿Eh?... ¡Pero qué demonios…! ¡¿Esa mota rosa y yo?-

-¡Deidara-senpai!-

-¿Qué cosa quieres?-

-El líder ordenó que entrenemos porque… ¡vamos a tener otra misión!-

-"¿_Otra misión_?"- pensó intrigado –Ya que…-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Mierda- chistó Hidan con fastidio –Parece que las moscas de Konoha nos están persiguiendo-

-Son solo basura- contestó su compañero

Tras de los dos Akatsukis se encontraba el antiguo Team 10 junto con Hatake Kakashi. Días después de la muerte de Asuma, el líder del equipo, Shikamaru Nara, había decidido vengarse siendo apoyado por sus compañeros, pero por órdenes estrictas de la Hokage Kakashi iría con ellos. Una vez que los alcanzaron el equipo se dividió, Shikamaru vengaría la muerte de su sensei peleando contra Hidan, por su parte Kakashi y el resto lucharían contra Kakuzu

Al sucesor del clan Nara se le comenzaron a complicar las cosas, lo atacase como lo atacase no tenía ningún efecto, el Jashinista era inmortal; aunque utilizara su jutsu de sombras y lo hiriera, él no moriría…

El resto del equipo tampoco estaba en buena posición, el Akatsuki había revelado comerse los corazones de sus oponentes para poder utilizar jutsus de cualquier elemento, además de que por el número de corazones dentro de su cuerpo también era considerado inmortal, asimismo si querían matarlo primero tendrían que destruir todos los corazones que poseía. El único alivio que habían conseguido fue el que Shikamaru engañara al peliblanca para que atacase a su compañero y que Kakashi hubiera destrozado otro con el Chidori

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

En Konoha; Naruto y Yamato continuaban con el arduo entrenamiento para perfeccionar el Rasengan, la presión había aumentado pues Tsunade había ordenado que fueran el refuerzo en la batalla, por lo mismo, saldrían un día después de que el escuadrón partiera. Habían progresado notoriamente, el rubio ya lograba dominar el chakra de viento, asimismo lo había utilizado para cortar el flujo de una gran cascada a la mitad con ayuda de los Kage Bunshin; pero aún así tenía que dominar su nueva técnica: El Futon Rasen Shuriken

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Se le había ocurrido una gran idea, Hidan podía ser inmortal más no podía regenerar las partes de su cuerpo tal y como Kakuzu, si lograba desmembrarlo sería una completa victoria para él. Continuo peleando usando tantas armas como jutsus tenía, debía encontrar la forma de cortarlo y tenderle una trampa. Finalmente consiguió cortarlo en seis partes las cuales arrojó en un agujero territorio del clan Nara, de esa forma se aseguraría de que nunca saliera por generaciones

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Sácame de aquí!-

-Esto es venganza por lo de Asuma-

-¡Maldito! ¡Jashin-sama te maldecirá! ¡Vas a morir!- gritó mientras los escombros provocados por los sellos explosivos lo enterraban

-Se terminó…- susurró Shikamaru perdiendo la consciencia

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La pelea se estaba complicando cada vez más, Kakashi estaba a punto de caer y estaba seguro de que Ino y Chouji no podrían solo con el Akatsuki; justo cuando Kakuzu estaba por darle el golpe final al ninja copia Yamato y Naruto llegaron

El pelicastaño comenzó la batalla mientras Naruto concentraba su chakra, el único ojo visible del peliplata observó como Kakuzu era demasiado fuerte, con las pocas fuerzas restantes logró levantarse para poder auxiliarlo

-Ustedes son muy débiles, parásitos de Konoha-

-Seremos parásitos, pero aún así te destruiremos- respondió Yamato mientras intentaba capturarlo con las raíces de un árbol, gruñó al ver como Kakuzu fácilmente las cortaba con sus hilos

-¡Naruto, date prisa!- ordenó Kakashi

-¡Hai!- contestó el rubio que mantenía en su mano el Rasengan y a sus lados a dos Kage Bunshin –Definitivamente… ¡Te destruiré!-

El ojiazul y los dos Bunshin se lanzaron contra el Akatsuki, debido a que su nueva técnica era de corto alcance tendría que distraerlo con los clones, y mientras el tesorero se ocupaba de ellos Naruto se posicionó detrás de él golpeándolo con violencia con el Futon Rasen Shuriken en la espalda; tras realizar una nueva estrategia volvió a golpearlo con el mismo jutsu eliminándolo por completo

-Naruto…- susurraron los ex-miembros del Team 10

-"_Sakura-chan… definitivamente, te traeré con nosotros_"-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Tras pasadas pocas horas de la muerte de los dos integrantes la noticia se difundió con rapidez, llegando tanto a los líderes de las naciones ninjas como al líder de la organización afectada, rápidamente se colocó su capa llamando a los demás miembros activos a una reunión de emergencia

-Hidan y Kakuzu han sido aniquilados…- comunicó con suma seriedad

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por quién?- cuestionó el artista intrigado

-Por shinobis de Konoha- respondió mirando tanto a la pelirosa como al pelinegro del clan Uchiha. La noticia era realmente impactante para los miembros, los dos supuestos inmortales habían sido derrotados por simples ninjas de una de las cinco naciones…

-Deidara y Tobi- llamó mirando a los dos miembros –Su próxima misión será capturar al Sanbi-

-¿Eh?- musitó el pelinegro –¿Y qué pasa con Sakura-chan?-

-Ella se quedara aquí- contestó –Ahora retírense todos- ordenó mientras él y Konan salían

-Aaah… Sakura-chan no irá con nosotros- comentó Tobi pesadamente –¡Que injusto!- chilló haciendo puchero tras la máscara, sin decir nada más se echó a caminar dejando atrás a su senpai y a la médico

-Hn… capturar al Sanbi- suspiró cansadamente el rubio con las manos tras su cabeza –Que fastidio-

-Supongo…- contestó desanimada la chica

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?-

-Nada, es solo que… no quiero quedarme sola- respondió desviando la mirada del artista

-Oh… ¿Y qué, ahora no me vas a usar de pañuelo?- inquirió burlonamente

-C-Cállate- balbuceó apenada –Eso pasó pues… porque… ¡ah olvídalo!-

-Que graciosa- bromeó riendo divertido

-Um… solo prométeme que volverás pronto-

-¿Eh? Que yo recuerde el idiota de Tobi también va-

-A-Ah… quise decir que vuelvan pronto- corrigió inmediatamente

-Sí, claro-

Mientras los dos chicos caminaban despreocupadamente, un cierto pelinegro Uchiha los veía desde la esquina de uno de los pasillos, necesitaba de la pelirosa para cumplir su objetivo, pero esperaría a que sus dos compañeros se marcharan para iniciar


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Capitulo doce reeditado! n_n**

**Agradecimientos del capitulo: Angel, AnGeLuSyCaIm, Lady Akatsuki Dark, uchihabrun y Yuhi03**

* * *

~Akatsuki~

Chapter 12

-"_¿Y ahora qué hago?"-_ pensó la chica –_"Aunque no me guste admitirlo… al menos me divierto con esos dos cerca…"-_

-Sakura- llamó la voz del Uchiha

-¿Qué pasa, Itachi-san?-

-El líder quiere vernos-

Comenzaron a caminar por uno de los pasillos en dirección a donde se encontraba Pein, la pelirosa comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, tener cerca al hermano de quien alguna vez fuese su gran amor no era del todo agradable para su lado sentimental; entraron a la gran sala donde yacía el líder

-¿De qué tenía que hablarnos?- cuestionó el Uchiha

-De tu hermano- respondió fríamente

-¿De Sasuke-kun…?- repitió abriendo los ojos con desmesura mientras que el pelinegro afilaba la mirada amenazantemente

-Me ha llegado información de que mató a Orochimaru y que reunió a tres de los que eran sus súbditos para formar el equipo Hebi-

-¿El equipo Hebi?-

-El propósito con el que lo formó es para encontrarte- informó mirando fijamente al pelinegro

La médico solo escuchaba atenta las palabras de Pein. –"_¿Qué harás con tu enfermedad?"-_ dio un respingo de sorpresa al escuchar aquella pregunta, instintivamente miró al pelinegro

-Ya veré-

-Entiendo. Konan y yo regresaremos a la aldea de la lluvia, mientras tanto tu ocúpate de lo que sea necesario aquí en la cueva-

Al salir de la habitación la pelirosa se disponía a ir a su habitación, nuevamente la voz del pelinegro la detuvo, giró a mirarlo con confusión

-Necesito que me ayudes con algo-

-S-Si…- asintió comenzando a seguir al Uchiha hasta su habitación –¿Para qué estamos aquí?-

-Escuchaste que Pein mencionó que tengo una enfermedad ¿cierto?-

-Si… ¿a qué se refería con eso?-

-Hace unos años me detectaron una enfermedad en los ojos, todo este tiempo he estado auto-medicándome para poder ver por un poco más de tiempo-

-Y quieres que te ayude con algún tratamiento ¿verdad?-

-Así es, aunque sea por poco tiempo-

-¿Aunque sea por poco tiempo?- repitió confundida –Digo, si te detectaron hace tiempo puede que ya no se cure ¿pero por qué dices que aunque sea por poco tiempo?-

-Solo quiero ver hasta que pelee con Sasuke-

-"_¿Qué… hago? Si lo ayudo Sasuke-kun puede… no quiero que nada le pase, pero… si no ayudo a Itachi…"-_ pensó agachando la mirada

-Ahora veo que era cierto, tú amabas a mi hermano-

-¿Eh?-

-Estas dudando en contestar- explicó –No te preocupes, Sasuke se hará más fuerte hasta entonces y es probable que me mate; por eso necesito resistir, hasta que ese día llegue…-

-De acuerdo… lo haré-

Rápidamente comenzó a examinar el daño en los ojos del pelinegro, los orbes carmesí mostraban una gran irritación así como un grave desgaste, según su diagnostico el moreno vería borroso y en algunas ocasiones la recepción de imágenes no sería realizada; posteriormente le explicó cual sería su tratamiento

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

No pasaron más de cuatro días antes de que Deidara y Tobi regresaran con el Sanbi, después del sellado prosiguieron a buscar a su compañera; pasando por uno de los pasillos pudieron observar como la chica salía sonriendo de la habitación del Uchiha, quedó paralizada al ver a los dos chicos a unos cuantos metros de ella, el rubio frunció el ceño dirigiéndole una fría mirada a la vez que pasaba por su lado

-¿Eh?... ¡Deidara-senpai, espere!- exclamó Tobi, tan solo al alcanzarlo recibió un fuerte golpe dejándolo tirado en el suelo –¿Qué le pasa?-

-N-No lo sé-

-¡Ah, ya sé! Debe estar enojado porque le dije al líder que yo solo capture al Sanbi pero…-

-¿Tobi, estás bien?- cuestionó cambiando el tema de conversación

-Sí, gracias Sakura-chan- respondió levantándose –Bien, nos vemos-

-Seh… nos vemos después-

Caminó a paso lento por la infinidad de pasillos, alzó la mirada cansada dándose cuenta del salón al que había llegado, asomó la cabeza encontrándose con el rubio sentado en una de las sillas antiguas

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- cuestionó firmemente entrando

-A qué te refieres- respondió de mala gana

-Me refiero a esto, estás enojado-

-Ah, te refieres a eso- habló despreocupadamente

-Sí, dime qué te pasa- exigió con el ceño fruncido

-Me pasa que justo antes de irnos me dices que prometa regresar pronto, y cuando regreso tú estás muy feliz saliendo de la habitación del Uchiha-

-¡¿Qué cosa dices?-

-¿Acaso me lo vas a negar?- comenzó claramente molesto –Nosotros te vimos cuando saliste-

-¿Estás celoso, acaso?-

-Si claro, como si yo fuera a estar celoso- gruñó saliendo de la cocina dejando a la chica sola con una mezcla de tristeza, enojo y asombro

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Pasaron los días con rapidez, la actitud del rubio no cambiaba, se mantenía frío y agresivo con su compañera de equipo; ella por su parte se esforzaba en volver las cosas a la normalidad. Éste al enterarse de la muerte de Orochimaru a manos de Sasuke Uchiha, enfureció diciendo que lo mataría por robarle su trabajo, ya que, originalmente a él se le había encomendado la tarea de capturar al traidor de la organización.

Dos días después de que se enterase Pein, desde la aldea de la lluvia le ordenó capturar al Kyubi, pero antes de eso él y Tobi partirían a donde se encontraba el Uchiha. Los ojos cafés de Karin se abrieron con desmesura, había detectado un fuerte chakra cerca de donde ellos se encontraban, rápidamente el equipo Hebi se dividió pensando en la posibilidad de que fuera Itachi quien los perseguía

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El rubio al encontrar al menor de los Uchiha comenzó su ataque aéreo sorprendiéndolo con un ave explosiva, sin embargo Sasuke pudo protegerse al invocar una serpiente bloqueando el impacto de la explosión _–"¡Maldición! ¡Ese Uchiha…!"-._ Decidido a terminar con la vida de su oponente utilizo su C1, los ojos carmesí de Sasuke se afilaron mientras neutralizaba sus cargas y las redirigía contra el artista esquivándolas satisfactoriamente, mordió su labio utilizando un gran dragón de C2 que lanzaba varias de sus creaciones de arcilla junto con minas que Tobi había colocado anticipadamente. El menor de los Uchiha se vio atrapado en medio de las explosiones perdiendo una de las alas proporcionadas por el sello maldito, gruñó con molestia utilizando su katana en el suelo para impulsarse hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, en un rápido movimiento destruyó al gran dragón sobre el campo de minas junto a el Akatsuki, posteriormente sacó varios shurikens lanzándolos hacia el artista hiriéndolo en ambos brazos

El rubio ante esa situación se vio obligado a utilizar su C4 creando una enorme figura de él mismo, la cual al hacerla explotar esparció minúsculas cargas explosivas en el campo de batalla haciendo que Sasuke se perdiera en medio de la gran explosión

-Jeh, no fue difícil- sonrió altaneramente –_"¿Dónde está? Eso no fue real, solo fue un genjustu creado por el Sharingan…"-_ acotó mirando hacia ambos lados tratando de ubicar la posición del pelinegro

Ante esto Sasuke reapareció atravesando al rubio con el poder otorgado por el sello maldito, abrió los ojos con desmesura al darse cuenta que lo que había atravesado solo era un Bunshin de arcilla; ante ese descuido Deidara volvió a atrapar al Uchiha usando nuevamente el C4. El moreno sonrió con confianza sabiendo de antemano como desactivar los artefactos

-_"Así que estas bombas se desactivan con la electricidad, eh"-_ pensó aplicándose a sí mismo el jutsu eléctrico. Utilizando sus jutsus más poderosos ambos cayeron rendidos dentro de un bosque en la zona

-Seguro que gane- musitó agotado el rubio

Estando desprevenido el pelinegro reapareció por detrás atacándolo, el ojiazul se defendió utilizando una especie de látigos hechos de arcilla, frunció el ceño al ver como Sasuke detenía sus creaciones con suma facilidad

-Desde el principio pude ver tus jutsus con mi Sharingan- explicó sonriendo arrogantemente –Al ser elemento Doton puedo desactivar tus bombas con la electricidad de mi Chidori, pero aun así tenía un as bajo la manga-

Ambos shinobis comenzaron nuevamente la lucha, utilizando únicamente el taijutsu aprendido y desgastando más rápidamente cada musculo de su cuerpo

-Ahora que sé que puedo desactivar las bombas, responde ¿Dónde está Itachi?-

-_"Hn, como si fuera a decirte"-_ chistó mentalmente descubriendo su pecho, justo en donde debía estar el corazón se encontraba una cuarta boca, sacó la poca arcilla que le quedaba dentro de las bolsas comiéndosela con la mencionada boca; su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse provocando que se autodestruyera en una inmensa explosión

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La pelirosa cayó arrodillada al suelo agarrando firmemente su pecho, un fuerte dolor la había paralizado así como un mal presentimiento se apoderaba de ella

-¿Qué pasó?- se cuestionó asustada -¿Qué es este sentimiento?- añadió levantándose con dificultad, caminó lentamente a donde estaba su cama tumbándose en ella, cerró los ojos mientras la imagen del rubio aparecía dentro de su mente –_"¿Deidara…?"-_


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Capitulo trece reeditado! (L)**

**Agradecimientos del capitulo: Lady Akatsuki Dark y jesica-haruzuchia**

* * *

~Akatsuki~

Chapter 13

Salió corriendo de su habitación a toda velocidad, corrió por varios minutos por la infinidad de pasillos, vislumbró una puerta en la lejanía, entró con rapidez mirando al pelinegro sentado en la cama de la habitación

-¡Itachi-san!-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Quiero que me des permiso de ir a donde fueron Deidara y Tobi- respondió mirándolo con seriedad

-Antes de eso, debes saber que tus amigos están cerca de ese lugar buscando a Sasuke-

-¿N-Naruto y los demás…?- cuestionó con sorpresa

-¿Qué harás si los encuentras?-

-Yo… no lo sé- tartamudeó confundida –Lo sabré... solo si los encuentro-

-Ya veo- musitó el portador del Sharingan –Entonces ve…-

-¡Gracias!- exclamó la pelirosa corriendo de regreso a su habitación –"_Estoy segura que ya va a pelear con Sasuke-kun, sino ¿por qué tendría sus armas en la cama?"-_ pensó mientras metía varios frascos con medicina y algunas armas dentro de su bolso

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Frunció el ceño con seriedad mientras miraba la aldea desde la ventana de su despacho, tan solo al enterarse de la muerte de Orochimaru mandó un grupo especial para dar con el paradero de Itachi, sabía que si lo encontraban a él encontrarían también a Sasuke. Dicho grupo estaba formado por Uzumaki Naruto, Sai, Hatake Kakashi, Yamato, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Akamaru

Para ese entonces ellos se encontraban en el bosque donde Deidara y Sasuke habían peleado momentos antes, al ver la enorme explosión en la lejanía no lo pensaron mucho antes de dirigirse hacia el lugar exacto; al llegar tan solo encontraron los destrozos provocados por la batalla

-¡Oigan chicos!- llamó Kiba un poco más alejado del grupo –El olor de Sasuke aún sigue fresco-

-¡Entonces el teme estuvo aquí!- exclamó de forma emocionada el rubio del equipo

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos- ordenó Kakashi inmediatamente

-¡Sí!-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Caminaba lentamente por el bosque, se encontraba herido y bastante cansado, había sobrevivido tras sacrificar a Manda, la serpiente de Orochimaru, pero aún así el impacto de la gran explosión lo había alcanzado provocándole quemaduras por diferentes partes del cuerpo. Agudizó los sentidos detectando varios chakras que se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia su posición

-"_Definitivamente no es Hebi…_"- pensó. Usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban capturó a varias aves que volaban cerca de él, se quitó su camisa rasgada amarrando varios trozos de la tela impregnada en sudor a las patas de los pequeños animales, sabía que el grupo que lo perseguía se guiaba a base de su olor corporal; soltó a la parvada de aves dejando que volaran en diferentes direcciones

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-"_Sasuke-kun…_"- pensó la única chica dentro del equipo Hebi, se encontraba en el pueblo cercano a donde había sentido el enorme chakra del miembro de Akatsuki

-¿Ha pasado algo, Karin?- cuestionó amablemente un chico alto y fornido

-¡¿Tú qué crees, idiota?- chilló con molestia –Es obvio que Sasuke-kun peleó… pero no sé si está bien-

-Que escandalosa eres, zorra- gruñó con molestia una tercera voz –Sasuke está bien-

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?- cuestionó molesta la pelirroja

-Sacrificó a Manda…- respondió con simplicidad –Pero bueno, será mejor que vayamos con él-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Comenzó a saltar rápidamente por las ramas de los arboles, no había tardado mucho en llegar al bosque donde había rastreado el chakra de sus compañeros así como el de su antiguo amor

-"¿Dónde están?"- pensó alarmada mirando en todas las direcciones, el ropaje negro con nubes rojas así como la colorida máscara del pelinegro llamaron su atención

-¡Sakura-chan!- gritó el chico quien se veía bastante nervioso

-¡¿Qué pasó?-

-¡Deidara-senpai!- contestó señalando al rubio que estaba en el suelo bastante herido

-¿Qué le pasó?-

-¡Peleó con Sasuke!-

-¿Peleó… con Sasuke-kun?- repitió en shock –¿Qué fue lo que le pasó exactamente?-

-Usó su C4 para autodestruirse pero en el último momento se cambió por un Bunshin, pero igual lo alcanzó la explosión que provocó-

-Entiendo- respondió acercándose al rubio para examinarlo –¡Oh no! ¡Está muy grave!-

-¡Nooo! ¡Deidara-senpai va a morir!- chilló desesperado comenzando a llorar y correr en círculos

-¡No va a morir!- contestó –No lo dejaré…- susurró mientras usaba su chakra para cerrar las heridas más superficiales y parar la hemorragia de las más profundas –Tobi, ayúdame a llevarlo a una cabaña que está cerca de aquí-

-¿Una cabaña?- repitió parando en seco

-Sí, está abandonada y en lo más profundo del bosque, ahí nadie nos molestara- explicó –¡Así que ayúdame!-

Con la ayuda del pelinegro llevaron al rubio a la construcción que había mencionado la médico, efectivamente se veía muy descuidada, la madera humedecida y los vidrios rotos, aún así les era de utilidad; se adentraron en la pequeña cabaña encontrándola aún amueblada más llena de polvo y manchas rojas. Lo recostaron en la única cama existente, la médico prosiguió quitándole los restos de su capa y la malla ninja dejando al descubierto el bien formado torso con varias cortadas además de las costuras que anteriormente le había hecho Kakuzu

-Um… ¿Sakura-chan?- musitó nerviosamente el pelinegro

-¿Si, qué pasa?- respondió sin apartar la vista del malherido

-B-Bueno, es que yo… tengo que salir-

-¿Salir, a dónde?-

-Um, tengo que regresar a la cueva- contestó haciendo movimientos exagerados con las manos –Por favor, ya no preguntes más- pidió de manera seria dejando sorprendida a la pelirosa

-Ah… de acuerdo-

-Bien…- suspiró -¡Cuida de Deidara-senpai!- exclamó alegremente saliendo de la cabaña

-Si…- susurró ya a la nada

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Había curado la mayor parte de las heridas en el cuerpo del artista, pero seguía preocupada, el rubio tenía una fuerte fiebre además de que una de las heridas más graves se había infectado; pasó el resto del día cuidándolo hasta que ella misma cayó dormida producto del arduo trabajo que había realizado. Abrió los ojos notando que había dormido sobre el malherido pecho del rubio, suspiró con alivio al comprobar que el antídoto que le había aplicado sirvió para la infección de la herida y que asimismo también la fuerte fiebre había aminorado

-_"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?"-_ inquirió confundido al abrir los ojos

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la médico con preocupación

-¿… Sakura?-

-Sí, soy yo-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Peleaste con Sasuke-kun- respondió ensombreciendo su semblante

-¿Qué yo… peleé?-

-Hn… parece que aún no se te quita la fiebre- comentó pasando la mano por la sudorosa frente del artista –Iré a buscar un poco de agua-

-No, espera…- pidió tomándola de la mano para que no se fuera

-¿Q-Qué pasa?- interrogó nerviosa

-Quédate… conmigo-

-T-Tienes fiebre, no sabes lo que dices- mencionó sumamente sonrojada

-Claro que sé lo que digo- replicó ofendido a la vez que atraía a la chica hacia él con las pocas fuerzas que tenía

-Pe-Pero…- balbuceó siendo callada por los labrios del rubio

Al principio se resistió intentando zafarse del agarre más sin embargo poco a poco fue correspondiéndole al artista, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer sin darse cuenta había formado un lazo con él, se sintió torpe a la vez que como una colegiala enamorada, ese era su primer beso…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron en la cabaña despertando de su sueño a uno de sus dos ocupantes, la pelirosa miró el lugar examinando la situación, frunció el ceño al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior

-"_¿Estuvo bien lo que hice?"-_ pensó al verse totalmente desnuda bajo las sabanas de la cama –"_Tampoco puedo negar que me gustó pero… ¿qué haré cuando se despierte?"-_ se cuestionó justo en el momento en el que el rubio abría los ojos

-Aaah- suspiró estirándose cual gato –Estoy cansado…- musitó incorporándose mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Dices que estas cansado, no que te duele la cabeza-

-¿Eh?- pronunció aún somnoliento –Oye por qué estás… ah, lo de anoche- sonrió de forma picara

-No digas "ah, lo de anoche"- gruñó molesta –M-Mejor cállate-

_-_Pero anoche me di cuenta de que esa fue "tu primera vez"-

-¡H-Hey!-

-Bien, creo que en algo tenía razón Sasori-danna…-

-¿Sasori…?-

-Él dijo que el arte es efímero y creo que tuvo razón, pero solo por esta vez-

-Estás enfermo-

-No, ya me curé- respondió rápidamente mientras juntaba su ropa del suelo

-Que molesto eres- chistó mientras comenzaba a vestirse –¡Ah, lo había olvidado!-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¡Itachi-san fue a pelear con Sasuke-kun!-

-Otra vez los Uchiha- gruñó con molestia el artista

-Vamos, ya déjate de celos- rió divertida –Um… ¿quisiera saber, qué haremos ahora?- cuestionó de manera seria

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Regresar a la cueva, si dices que los Uchiha van a pelear entre ellos me conviene, igual y se matan entre ellos-

-No es eso- corrigió de forma triste haciendo que el artista la mirara fijamente –Itachi-san me contó que el líder quiere destruir Konoha…-

Por un momento pensó en contestarle con un "_¿Y qué?" _pero lo menos que quería era en ese momento era verla llorar o que estuviera enojada, además, aunque le costara trabajo admitir él quería estar con ella, así que optó por contestarle con algo que no la lastimara

-Si lo que quieres es pelear al lado de tu aldea… entonces no me queda de otra, te ayudaré-

-¿Qué…?-

-No lo repetiré, ya me oíste-

-¡Oh gracias!- sonrió feliz al momento de que se abalanzaba sobre el chico para abrazarlo

-Ya…- suspiró sonrojado –Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí-

-Seh-


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Capitulo trece-punto-dos reeditado! ^^**

**Agradecimientos del capitulo: Lady Akatsuki Dark y jesica-haruzuchia**

* * *

~Akatsuki~

Chapter 14

El gran sabio Jiraiya tras haber investigado acerca del líder de la organización Akatsuki confirmó su presencia en la aldea de la lluvia, rápidamente se dirigió a su encuentro donde no solo lo encontró a él sino también a Konan, a quienes identifico como sus antiguos estudiantes a quienes entrenó y cuidó

-¿Nagato, por qué quieres capturar a los Bijus?- cuestionó con intriga el maestro de los sapos

-Para crear un poder que acelere las guerras y a la vez las pare- respondió con seriedad –Para así crear un mundo de paz-

Al no estar de acuerdo con su antiguo estudiante sostuvo una dura pelea con él, le dolía ver como sus dos estudiantes se habían convertido en criminales, en un movimiento rápido Pein le puso fin a la pelea; el sannin se vio inmerso en la oscuridad del precipicio por el que caía, sonrió sintiéndose satisfecho con lo que había hecho con su vida, finalmente lo único que pudo hacer fue despedirse de sus más cercanos en silencio

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Saltaba de rama en rama al compás de sus compañeros, escuchaba lejanamente el sonido de la voz de Kakashi dando indicaciones así como la de Kiba señalando los sitios por los que el olor de Sasuke se hallaba, no le prestó importancia, se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos

O-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

Tras haber llegado al lugar en donde Kiba indicó que el rastro de Sasuke se dividía en varias direcciones, finalmente decidieron hacer lo mismo y separarse, aunque Hinata se ofreció a ir con él, el rubio le indicó que lo mejor sería que fuese con Shino y Kiba ya que con ellos estaría segura, tenía un mal presentimiento. Al internarse en el bosque se encontró con un Bunshin creado por Itachi, bajó la guardia quedando atrapado en un genjutsu creado por él dado que el rubio quería pelear

-¿Por qué buscas a Sasuke?-

-Porque él es mi amigo- respondió con firmeza –No, él es como mi hermano-

-Ya veo- sonrió dejando extrañado al rubio –Pero… si Sasuke decidiera atacar Konoha ¿lo matarías?-

-No- habló rápidamente –Buscaría una manera de detenerlo sin matarlo- añadió. Itachi aún sonriendo le dio parte de su poder en un cuervo que poseía el Sharingan

-Ojalá nunca llegue el momento de usar ese poder- finalizó el Bunshin antes de desaparecer ante la vista del ojiazul

O-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

_-"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"- _pensó mientras entraba en la aldea, tan solo al llegar fueron de inmediato a la torre al encuentro con Tsunade, entraron a la oficina observando como la rubia tenía los ojos rojos aparentemente de llorar

_-_¿Qué sucede, vieja? ¡Ya casi encontrábamos a Itachi!- exclamo Naruto, parpadeó con confusión al ver que la Hokage no articulaba palabra alguna

-Shizune…- llamó en voz baja mirándola de forma suplicante

-N-Naruto-kun… lo que pasa es que…-

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó al notar el nerviosismo en la mujer pelinegra

-Jiraiya-sama…-

-¿Ero-sannin? ¿Dónde está?-

-Él fue a la aldea de la lluvia- respondió una voz diferente –Se encontró con Pein el líder de Akatsuki y… murió- explicó Fukasaku, el maestro sapo de Jiraiya quien se encontraba con Gamabunta y otros sapos

-¡¿Qué? ¡Eso no puede ser!- gritó el chico -¡¿Dónde está?- exigió con furia. Los demás al escuchar la declaración de Fukasaku decidieron salir dejando solo a los involucrados

-Es la verdad, Naruto-

-¡¿Y NO LO DETUVIERON?- cuestionó totalmente molesto -¡SABÍAN QUE IBA A IR A ENFRENTARSE CON UN AKATSUKI! ¡¿Y NI AÚN ASÍ LO PARARON?-

-No es por eso, Naruto-kun- comentó Shizune asustada por la violenta reacción del rubio

-¡Toda la culpa la tienes tú!- acusó el ojiazul bajando poco el tono de su voz y señalando a la Senju –Tú lo sabías y no hiciste nada- declaró mientras salía del despacho

-Tsunade-sama…- pronunció la pelinegra mirando con preocupación a la rubia

-Él tiene razón- admitió la ojimiel mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El rubio había salido del despacho bastante molesto, por el momento no quería que nadie lo molestase, optó por caminar sin rumbo fijo por el inmenso parque, agradecía que a esas horas nadie pasase por el lugar; se sentó en una banca donde comenzó a llorar en silencio, los pasos calmados de Iruka lo obligaron a alzar la mirada encontrándose con su antiguo maestro y hermano, sostuvieron una corta plática

-Jiraiya-sama no solo te veía como un aprendiz- comentó el pelicastaño –Él te veía como su nieto…-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-"_Shikamaru, quiero que descifres éste código_"- recordó. Habló con varias personas entre ellas la misma Hokage y Kakashi para saber si tenían alguna idea de lo que pudiera decir el código en la espalda del sapo, al no obtener una respuesta favorable decidió hablar con Naruto; frunció el ceño al notar como el rubio ni siquiera lo escuchaba

-Que aburrimiento…- suspiró con molestia –Muy bien, vamos-

-Seh…- respondió con la mirada gacha

Caminaron por varios minutos adentrándose cada vez más entre los faroles de la aldea, sin siquiera notarlo el rubio se vio frente al gran edificio del hospital, siguió con confusión al pelinegro que se adentraba en los pasillos del recinto; llegaron hasta una habitación en el tercer piso, antes de girar el pestillo Shikamaru giró a verlo

-Observa bien esto, Naruto-

Abrió la pulcra puerta blanca delatando la figura de la sensei Kurenai, el ojiazul abrió con desmesura los ojos, lo había olvidado, ya habían pasado meses de la muerte de Asuma, los mismos meses que ella tenía de embarazo, sostuvieron una conversación momentánea con la pelinegra para después marcharse

-Aunque estés triste no puedes rendirte- comentó el Nara –Aún hay gente que depende de ti-

Sonrió al sentirse reconfortado, rápidamente ambos se dirigieron al lugar de decodificaciones, tras varias horas y mucho esfuerzo lograron descifrar el código

-"_El verdadero no está entre ellos…"-_

Al no entender el mensaje se dirigieron a la torre del Hokage, agradecieron el encontrar a los sapos aún dentro del despacho de la rubia; Fukasaku leyó el mensaje suspirando al no comprender el mensaje

-Mocoso, con tu fuerza actual no eres rival para Pein- declaró con seriedad –¿Así que por qué no vienes a Myobokuzen a entrenar?-

-¡Si!-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La eterna pelea de los Uchiha llegaba a su final, Sasuke había resultado bastante herido, casi a punto de morir, miró fijamente a su hermano mayor quien estaba de pie respirando entrecortadamente. El mayor de los Uchiha se acerco a su pequeño hermano a paso lento, justo cuando Sasuke pensó que iba a morir solo recibió un pequeño golpe en la frente, tal y como cuando era pequeño para que después su hermano cayera muerto

La misteriosa silueta de Tobi de llegó al lugar de la batalla, al ver el malherido de cuerpo de Sasuke decidió practicarle los primeros auxilios

-¿Quién eres…?- interrogó débilmente la voz del Uchiha; observó como el desconocido llevaba sus manos a la máscara con espirales que portaba, un fuerte dolor se hizo presente en su ojo izquierdo al reaccionar ante el Sharingan que poseía Tobi. Una oleada de energía se posicionó sobre ambos ojos del menor convirtiéndose en el Mangekyo Sharingan de Itachi, rompió un sello liberando así el poder de Amaterasu directo sobre el enmascarado

-Vaya, Itachi-san siempre me amenazó, incluso después de muerto- rió con burla –Parece ser que te legó sus técnicas para protegerte de mí… Madara Uchiha- añadió caminando por los restos del lugar, sonrió con victoria al ver de reojo como el pelinegro abría los ojos con desmesura –Tú debes saber bien el estilo de vida que llevaba Itachi, protegiendo el mundo ninja pero por sobre todo a su pequeño hermano. Te lo diré, cuando mató a todo el clan uchiha solo cumplía las órdenes de Konoha, aunque bueno, esto solo lo saben Danzou, los dos ancianos del consejo y Sarutobi, quien ya murió…-

Madara prosiguió a contarle todo acerca de la rivalidad del clan Uchiha con el clan Senju, la creación de la aldea de Konoha, el enfrentamiento que sostuvo con Hashirama el primer Hokage, la marginación del clan Uchiha tras el ataque del Kyubi y finalmente el golpe de estado que planeaban. Frunció el ceño con resentimiento; observó como los miembros de su equipo ya se encontraban en el lugar, con dificultad se levantó del suelo activando otra clase de Sharingan en sus ojos

-A partir de ahora ya no seremos Hebi…- comunicó con firmeza –Ahora seremos conocidos como Taka… y nuestro único propósito será el de destruir Konoha-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Entraron a la cueva con sumo sigilo, habían decidido traicionar a la organización y aprovechaban la pérdida de varios de los miembros, contando la suya propia. Finalmente ninguno de los dos había querido formar parte de la organización sino que los habían reclutado por la fuerza

-Hay que estar alertas- susurró el rubio –Zetsu puede estar por aquí-

-Sí, lo entiendo-

Ambos se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones tomando pocas de sus pertenencias así como armas para lo que sería un posible viaje peligroso. Tras pocos segundos los dos se reunieron en una de las salidas del escondite

-¿Ahora qué?- cuestionó el artista

-Hn… dirijámonos al país del fuego, ahí nos refugiaremos por un tiempo y después iremos a Konoha ¿te parece?-

-A mi me da lo mismo- contestó con simplicidad

-¡Ah, que molesto eres!-

-Tsk, recuérdame por qué no puedo hacer un ave para que vayamos encima de ella-

-Reacciona, estas en el libro bingo- aclaró mirándolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido –Y lo que menos queremos es tener contratiempos-

-Che, mota molesta- susurró

-¡¿Qué dijiste?-

-Nada, nada- suspiró con fuerza. Los ojos amarillentos de la criatura deforme se situaron sobre ambos traidores, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta estaban siendo vigilados


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Capitulo catorce reeditado!**

**Agradecimientos del capitulo: jesica-haruzuchia y Lady Akatsuki Dark**

* * *

~Akatsuki~

Chapter 15

Varios días pasaron, los equipos entrenaban a más no poder antes de que el día final llegara. En la aldea de la lluvia, Pein y Konan se encontraban por partir hacia Konoha, ellos dos iniciarían el ataque hacia la aldea; a pocos metros de salir del territorio de la lluvia una proyección de Zetsu los hizo detener

-Líder, Deidara no está muerto como creímos- informó la mitad blanca del ser –El muy idiota se alió con la mocosa para proteger Konoha- gruñó con molestia la mitad negra

-Así que hizo eso, eh…- musitó –No importa, lo veremos como uno más de ellos y lo eliminaremos-

-Entonces que así sea- contestaron ambas mitades

-Pronto comenzaremos con el ataque- informó –Dime qué fue de los demás-

-Itachi murió a manos de su hermano- respondió la mitad blanca –Y el hombre tiburón esta con Madara- completó la mitad negra –Ah, pero el Uchiha y su equipo "Taka" dijeron que se unirían a nosotros para atacar Konoha- finalizó el Zetsu blanco

-Eso no importa, nuestro único objetivo es capturar al Kyubi-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Estornudó con fuerza captando la atención de los sapos a su alrededor, desde que había partido a Myobokuzen se había hallado inmerso en los entrenamientos para poder dominar el modo ermitaño. Jamás perdonaría a Pein por la muerte de su maestro, tampoco el que hubieran obligado a Sakura a unirse a su molesta organización; por eso a toda costa y cualquier precio tenía que hacerse más fuerte

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

A los nuevos miembros de la organización criminal conocida como Akatsuki se les había encomendado la captura del Hachibi, por lo que sin chistar se dirigieron al país del rayo. La batalla había resultado realmente dura, peor aún, cuando pensaron que ya lo tenían en su poder resultó ser un engaño por parte del Biju; así que sin más Sasuke como líder del equipo Taka decidió que era la hora de atacar su antiguo hogar

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Habían estado escondidos por días en una cueva a kilómetros de Konoha, si afilaban la mirada podían ser capaces de vigilarla y unirse a la lucha en el momento indicado. Más sin embargo, otra cueva mucho más reducida no era el lugar indicado para el artista

-Ya me harte de estar en éste lugar-

-¿Y tú crees que yo no?-

-Hn… ni siquiera hay con que entretenerme- chistó con molestia –Aunque tal vez lo único interesante es en la noche, cuando te me repegas porque tienes frío- sonrió con burla haciendo énfasis con los dedos en la palabra frío

-¡Hey, soy una chica y también soy delicada!- replicó avergonzada

-Seh, lo que sea- respondió –Tsk, ¿Por qué no simplemente vamos y les decimos que Pein quiere destruirlos?-

-¿Y cómo crees que reaccionaran al verte conmigo?- cuestionó la chica –Seguro te querrán matar antes de que podamos decir algo-

-¿Y qué acaso no nos podemos infiltrar?-

-Supongo que sabes de las habilidades del clan Hyuga ¿no?-

-¡Ah, me rindo!- exclamó frustrado –Mota molesta…-

-Hn… dime, cuando termine todo esto… ¿qué harás?-

-¿Qué qué haré?- repitió confundido –Supongo que se me pasó por la mente que moriría aquí-

-B-Bueno yo he estado pensando y… no sé podría ser que… como nos vas a ayudar en esta guerra… tal vez te pudieras quedar en la aldea-

-Aguarda un momento ¿me estas insinuando que me quede contigo?- cuestionó sonriendo con burla

-Um… pues… ¡Ah, piensa lo que quieras!-

-Jeh… ¿pero realmente crees que me aceptaran?- inquirió con seriedad –Recuerda que soy un criminal del rango S-

-Si abogo por ti… tal vez-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Ya habían iniciado el ataque contra la aldea, había sido un golpe duro para los shinobis de la hoja, al verse en apuros la misma Hokage decidió ir al frente de batalla para luchar contra Pein. Mordió su labio al sentirse frustrada, todo era inútil, el líder tenía varios cuerpos en uso; todos los cuerpos se dividieron por la aldea matando a shinobis y civiles por igual, solo muy pocos eran los que podían derrotar a alguno de los Pein

Justo cuando Ino e Inoichi Yamanaka estaban a punto de descubrir la posición del cuerpo real, uno de los Pein divididos en la aldea atacó a Shizune robándole el alma –"_Shizune… ha muerto_"-, Kakashi por su lado también estaba bastante herido, casi al borde de la muerte. Cuando todos pensaron que el final había llegado, aparecieron Naruto, Fukasaku, Gamabunta, Ma' y Pa'

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Hey Sakura…- llamó el rubio desde fuera de la cueva -¿Dónde queda aquel lugar?- cuestionó mirando un punto inmerso en la lejanía repleto de llamas

-¿Eh?... ¡No puede ser, es la aldea!-

-¿Tu aldea?- repitió con asombro -¡Tsk, vamos de una vez!- ordenó emprendiendo marcha hacia la aldea

No fue ningún problema al entrar, Izumo y Kotetsu, los guardias que usualmente cuidaban la entrada también se hallaban peleando dentro de la aldea, continuaron corriendo por el mar de llamas hacia donde los chakras más fuertes se encontraban peleando

-¡Tsunade-sama!- gritó la pelirosa al vislumbrar su herida maestra

-¡Sakura!- exclamó al reconocerla, tan pronto la tuvo enfrente solo atinó a abrazarla bajo la atenta mirada del rubio, la Senju al darse cuenta de la presencia del artista inmediatamente quiso atacarlo siendo detenida por su alumna -¡¿Qué demonios haces Sakura? Él es el enemigo-

-No, Tsunade-sama- corrigió –Él está de nuestro lado-

-¿Eso es cierto?- cuestionó con desconfianza

-Si- contestó con arrogancia haciendo que la mujer lo viera de forma asesina

-Perdónelo Tsunade-sama- se disculpó la chica –Él es grosero y demás, pero le aseguro que nos ayudará-

-Está bien, aunque no me agrade la idea confiaré en lo que dices-

-¿Y bien, cuál es la situación?- interrogó el chico

-Pein está peleando con Naruto y a Konan la perdimos de vista hace unos momentos-

-¿Solo son ellos?- inquirió de nueva cuenta al mismo tiempo que un miembro del clan Hyuga se acercaba a gran velocidad

-¡Hokage-sama! ¡Se acercan más enemigos!-

-¡¿Más? ¿Quiénes son?-

-Hemos identificado a dos de ellos como Hoshigaki Kisame y Uchiha Sasuke-

-¡¿Sasuke?- repitió con asombro

-"_Sasuke… kun_"- pensó la pelirosa agachando la mirada, alzó la vista al sentir la insistente mirada de los dos rubios frente a ella –¿Qué sucede?-

-Sakura, debes tener en cuenta que si Sasuke está con Akatsuki ahora también es un enemigo- contestó seriamente la Hokage

-Sí… lo sé-

Varios kunais se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban hablando, el ojiazul al darse cuenta de eso atinó a detenerlos usando sus pequeñas figurillas de arcilla, tan solo al esfumarse la nube de polvo aparecieron los dos miembros faltantes de la organización así como la chica de Taka

-Vaya, así que eres un traidor, eh- sonrió Kisame con burla

-Eso a ti no te interesa, tiburón-

-Vamos Deidara, si vuelves con nosotros el líder te perdonará- mencionó la mitad blanca de Zetsu –Pero si te niegas entonces te mataremos aquí mismo-

-¿Ah sí?- interrogó burlonamente –Jeh, quiero ver que lo intenten- añadió comenzando su pelea con los dos criminales

-Pero que tenemos aquí- habló la burlona voz de la pelirroja –Tu eres la maldita perra que está detrás de Sasuke-kun-

-¿Quién eres?- interrogó desafiante la pelirosa

-Mi nombre es Karin, soy la compañera de equipo de Sasuke ¡y la persona que te matará!-

-Eso ya lo veremos, zorra-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Naruto se encontraba peleando con el cuerpo denominado Yahiko, aún estando en su modo ermitaño se encontraba perdiendo, cuando se encontraba sin fuerzas y a punto de rendirse llegó la inesperada ayuda de Hinata Hyuga, quien sin pensarlo se interpuso entre Naruto y el jutsu _Shinra Tensei_

-¡Hinata-chan!- exclamó el rubio mientras veía como la Hyuga se desplomaba en el suelo

-Na-Naruto-kun…-

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Siempre te he admirado… cuando te consideraban débil, tú lo que hacías era entrenar y entrenar… mientras que yo solo me rendía…- decía la ojiperla con dificultad

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Nunca te rendiste… por eso te admiro... y también… te quiero- confesó antes de cerrar los ojos

-¡Hinata, Hinata! ¡Abre los ojos!-

-¿Lo ves? Es por eso que necesitamos los Bijus, para crear la guerra y también detenerla- comentó Pein Yahiko

Un fuerte chakra de color rojo cubrió el cuerpo del Uzumaki formando la silueta de un zorro con ocho colas, sorprendiendo al miembro de Akatsuki la osamenta del mismo se materializo sobre el Jinchuuriki; el zorro se lanzó contra Pein lanzándolo varios metros lejos de él, se levantó huyendo rumbo al bosque seguido de cerca por el Biju, una vez más adentrados en el bosque usó el que consideraba su jutsu más poderoso el _Chibaku Tensei_ dejando al rubio encerrando en una gran esfera hecha de roca. El rubio abrió sus ojos azules encontrándose frente a la gran jaula que contenía el poder del Kyubi

-¿Quieres poder, verdad?- inquirió el zorro afilando la mirada –Sácame de aquí y yo te lo daré- ofreció viendo divertido como el rubio extendía su mano para remover el sello que lo mantenía encerrado, gruñó con molestia al ver como otra mano detenía la de Naruto

-Qué bueno que llegue a tiempo- comentó la voz de un hombre

-Tú... ¿qué haces aquí?- cuestionó el zorro mirando de mala forma al recién llegado

-Acaso no es obvio- respondió con simplicidad –Evitando que mi hijo cometa una idiotez-

-Minato Namikaze…- gruñó con odio mientras el hombre le mostraba una sonrisa burlona

-¿Yondaime-sama…?- preguntó Naruto

-Naruto, pero que grande estas- sonrió el mayor

-¿No se suponía que estabas muerto?- inquirió con confusión

-Más o menos- respondió sonriendo nerviosamente

-¿Entonces, qué haces aquí?-

-Ya lo dije, vine a evitar que mi hijo haga una idiotez-

-¿Hijo?- repitió con incredulidad –Entonces tu eres mi… padre-

-Así es- contestó feliz

-Papá…- musitó el rubio golpeando fuertemente al rubio –¡Todo es por tu culpa! ¡No sabes cuánto he sufrido! ¡¿Por qué encerraste a ese maldito zorro dentro de tu propio hijo?- sollozó con fuerza

-Perdón…- habló el antiguo Hokage levantándose –Pero encerré una parte de su poder porque sabía que tarde o temprano lo ibas a necesitar para enfrentarte contra el verdadero enemigo-

-¿El verdadero enemigo?-

-Sí, el Akatsuki que oculta su rostro tras una máscara es en realidad Uchiha Madara-

-¿Uchiha Madara?- repitió mientras su padre asentía

-Mi tiempo se termina, recuerda que siempre estaré contigo y que te quiero-

-Gracias, papá-

En ese instante la esfera de roca que lo tenía cautivo se destruyo en miles de pedazos mostrando de nuevo el modo ermitaño del rubio

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

En la aldea aún podía sentirse el dolor de las personas que habían perdido a sus seres queridos. Shikamaru junto con su padre y otros shinobis llegaron al lugar donde reposaba la Hokage y sus dos acompañantes

-¡Tsunade-sama!- exclamó Shikamaru, al darse cuenta de la cabellera rosa al lado de la rubia giró a mirarla –Sakura… qué bueno que estas aquí, Naruto se pondrá feliz de verte… espera ¿qué hace él aquí?- cuestionó señalando al rubio

-¿Ves? Te lo dije- susurró el señalado a la ojijade –Sabía que todos me querrían matar en cuanto me vieran-

-No es para tanto- sonrió la médico

-Si claro, como tú no eres la extraña aquí- chistó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba en otra dirección

-No se preocupen- tranquilizó la Hokage –Él está de nuestro lado-

-Pero Tsunade-sama… ¿está segura?- interrogó Shikaku

-Sí, lo acaba de demostrar- respondió mientras señalaba los cuerpos inertes de Zetsu y Kisame

-¡¿Él solo los mató?- exclamó sorprendido el líder del clan Nara

-Pues claro- respondió orgulloso el malherido rubio; su cuerpo presentaba diversos cortes de Samehada y varias heridas profundas provocadas por Zetsu

Una fuerte explosión sonó haciendo que varios edificios se derrumbaran cerca de ellos, saltaron mirando en todas las direcciones posibles

-¡¿Qué fue eso?- cuestionó la pelirosa

En medio del fuego se pudieron vislumbrar dos siluetas, ambas con la capa negra con nubes rojas; afilaron la mirada presenciando a Sasuke y Madara Uchiha, el último aún mantenía el aspecto de "su otro yo" conocido como Tobi

-Tobi…- susurró el rubio

-Sasuke-kun…- pronunció la pelirosa

-Hola Deidara, Sakura- saludó Madara viendo a los dos mencionados, inmediatamente dirigió la vista hacia la rubia ojimiel –Godaime Hokage, Tsunade del clan Senju, nieta de Shodaime ¿cierto?-

-¿Quién demonios eres?-

-Aw, que descortesía, no me he presentado- rió con burla deshaciéndose de su máscara –Soy Madara Uchiha, creador del clan Uchiha…-

-"_¿Madara… Uchiha?"_- pensaron ambos ex-miembros de Akatsuki

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Tras destruir el cuerpo de Yahiko se dirigió a donde había rastreado el flujo de chakra de quien controlaba todos los cuerpos; al llegar a un lugar en las afueras de la aldea se encontró con un hombre de cabello rojo junto con Konan. Nagato, comenzó a contarle la historia de su vida, todas las pérdidas humanas por las que tuvo que pasar y el sufrimiento de guerra.

Naruto se sorprendió al iniciar la pelea, el sujeto era fuerte a pesar de su físico de enfermo, pero sin más al final el rubio resultó vencedor, por fin había vengado la muerte de su maestro; al ver esto la peliazul se dispuso a matar al ojiazul fracasando al igual que su compañero. Cerró los ojos al notarse sola, finalmente un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios

-Gracias, por liberarnos del dolor que sentíamos- sonrió antes de morir ante los ojos azules del rubio

Salió del lugar de regreso a las ruinas de su aldea, apresuró el paso al sentir el fuerte calor de las llamas y la inmensa fumarola de humo que salía del centro de Konoha, en el trayecto recordó las palabras de su padre

-El verdadero enemigo… ¿acaso ya está aquí?-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Varias explosiones sacudían el centro de la aldea, los kunais y shurikens viajaban de un lado a otro así como los relámpagos brillaban entre el humo negro que producía el fuego, dirigió su vista entre todas las siluetas que se dibujaban dentro de las cenizas, la inconfundible melena rosa de su compañera captó su atención corriendo hacia ella

-¡Sakura-chan!-

-¡Naruto!- gritó también al verse rodeada por los brazos del Uzumaki –¡Naruto, estás lleno de sangre! ¿Qué te pasó?-

-Nada, estoy bien- respondió sonriendo alegremente

-Naruto...- replicó con seriedad –Deja que te cure, créeme necesitaras toda tu energía-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-… Sasuke-kun… está en la aldea… y planea matar a todos- explicó casi al borde de las lágrimas

-¿Qué? El teme quiere…-

-Vaya, al fin apareces- habló el moreno apareciendo

-Sasuke…- gruñó el rubio –Sakura-chan, apártate de aquí-

-¡Pero Naruto…!-

-Por favor, no quiero que nadie más salga herido-

-Está bien, pero por favor, cuídate- pidió mientras salía corriendo del lugar

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Llegó a donde su maestra se encontraba peleando junto con los demás shinobis, observó en medio de un reflejo como todos sus viejos amigos se encontraban ahí, todos peleando dificultosamente contra Madara

-Al fin regresas…- suspiró Ino de forma ruda, se hallaba enojada –Más tarde hablaremos de lo que hiciste, de mientras debemos apresurarnos, encontré a Hinata malherida… la curé, pero sería mejor si tú la revisaras-

Estaba por seguir a su compañera en medio de las llamas, observó a su lado como el artista se detenía mirándola fijamente

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó acercándose hacia él

-Tsk, no soy bueno para estas cursilerías pero… solo quiero que sepas que eres especial- confesó con un leve carmín sobre sus mejillas para después besar los labios de la chica

-Yo también te quiero- sonrió divertida mientras se daba la media vuelta para salir tras Ino –Ah por cierto, más te vale no morir-


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Capitulo catorce-punto-dos reeditado!**

**Agradecimientos del capitulo: jesica-haruzuchia y Lady Akatsuki Dark**

* * *

~Akatsuki~

Chapter 16

Habían peleado con todo lo que tenían, estaban bastante heridos y ya sin chakra, Madara era demasiado fuerte para ellos, "un gran demonio contra unos simples humanos"; era más que notable la diferencia de poderes. Cuando el demonio estaba por darles lo que podría ser el golpe final, ambos, el Chidori y el Rasengan lo sorprendieron por detrás, fijó la vista en quien lo había golpeado

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Sasuke?-

-Tú no me eres necesario-

-El teme decidió unirse de nuevo a Konoha- interrumpió Naruto viendo desafiante al demonio

-Así que eso has decidido, eh. Entonces no me dejas otra opción- hizo una pausa para respirar –¡También acabaré contigo!-

La ardua y sanguinaria batalla duró por horas, en momentos los dos chicos tenían la ventaja y en un abrir de ojos era todo lo contrario, habían hecho uso de todos los jutsus y combos que tenían en el repertorio, miraron a su alrededor, ya nada quedaba de la majestuosa aldea de Konoha. Naruto era el más fuerte de los dos, usó el poder que había obtenido del Kyubi e Itachi por lo que hacía retroceder un poco más al Uchiha, por otro lado Sasuke se veía limitado al ya no poseer más el sello maldito. Los otros solo podían mirar el combate sin hacer nada, abrieron los ojos con desmesura al ver un hecho que jamás se imaginaron presenciar

-Si muero, no me iré solo…- gruñó un ya moribundo Madara mientras se disponía a atacar al portador del Kyubi, justo cuando estaba por atravesarlo con la katana de Sasuke éste se interpuso recibiendo él todo el daño

-Sa-Sasuke…- susurró un impactado Naruto

-Jeh, parece que… te quedaste sin palabras, usurantonkachi- pronunció débilmente el Uchiha mientras tosía sangre sobre las ropas del rubio

-¡Teme!- chilló con fuerza -¡¿Por qué te interpusiste?-

-Supongo… fue un impulso- respondió para después mirar a la pelirosa a varios metros de ellos –Sakura… solo… lamento haberla perdido- susurró antes de cerrar los ojos

-¡Sasuke! ¡Despierta, Sasuke!- gritó agitándolo violentamente

-Oh, parece que no duró mucho…- rió burlonamente el demonio Uchiha

-¡Tu!... ¡Cómo te atreves!- gruñó con ira reuniendo todo el chakra de su cuerpo en la palma de su mano, corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían golpeando al pelinegro con el Futon Rasen Shuriken justo en el pecho

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Entreabrieron los labios al ver como el cuerpo de Madara caía violentamente en el suelo, la pelirosa se separó de una manera algo brusca del ex-Akatsuki para correr hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros. El artista cerró los ojos sintiéndose celoso y triste a la vez, observó como la ojijade lloraba sobre el pecho del Uchiha, giró dándose la media vuelta pensando en marcharse

-Tu… Deidara- llamó la Hokage deteniendo al rubio

-¿Qué?- cuestionó fríamente –¿Acaso me piensan matar?-

-No, no es eso- respondió frunciendo el ceño

-Entonces qué-

-Hn…- suspiró con cansancio –Ya que nos ayudaste en esta guerra, supongo que puedo hablar con los líderes de las otras naciones para que te eliminen del libro bingo…-

-¿Eh, por qué haría eso?- inquirió con confusión

-Créeme que no confió nada en ti… pero mi alumna si lo hace, así que esto solo lo hago por ella-

-Ella parece estar más interesada en el Uchiha…-

-Escucha mocoso, Sasuke está muerto, tarde o temprano se tendrá que olvidar de él- comentó –Además, fue su primer amor y compañero de equipo… aunque ella no es la única que llora-

Dirigió la mirada hacia el punto en el que se escuchaban los sollozos, observó como efectivamente la pelirosa no era la única que lloraba por el moreno, el rubio poseedor del Kyubi así como Lee, Gai, Ino y Chouji también presentaban ojos acuosos y las narices levemente enrojecidas

-Bien, igualmente dudo que el Tsuchikage quiera quitarme del libro- rió burlonamente

-Mientras los demás líderes estén de acuerdo, él se tendrá que resignar-

-Hn… está bien, acepto-

Poco a poco los sobrevivientes de la aldea comenzaron a salir de sus escondites buscando a sus amigos y familiares, uno de los escuadrones ANBU llegó al lugar de la batalla para llevarse el cadáver del Uchiha a pesar de las continuas quejas del rubio sobre que su amigo seguía vivo

-Naruto, déjalo ya- susurró la pelirosa poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo –Piensa en los demás… en Hinata-chan, por ejemplo- pidió secando sus lágrimas

-¿Hinata… chan? ¡Es cierto! ¡¿Dónde está?-

-Será mejor que vayamos por ella- comentó la Hokage acercándose con el rubio

La mayoría comenzó a caminar hacia el refugio donde previamente la rubia y pelirosa la habían dejado; miró con sus ojos azules como la mota rosada se quedaba parada a su lado sin intenciones de moverse

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no vas con tus amigos?-

-No voy porque tú tampoco vas-

-¿Y eso qué?- preguntó con una leve sonrisa

-¿Cómo que qué?- repitió con el ceño fruncido –Yo no iré a ningún lado si no vas tú- añadió sonriendo de igual forma

-Así que si me quieres cerca, eh-

-Por supuesto, aunque seas algo raro- rió divertida

-Jeh mira quien lo dice, pelo de chicle- respondió burlonamente

-¡Hey!... bien no importa, lo único que falta es que hablemos con Tsunade-sama-

-Yo ya hablé con ella-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le dijiste?- cuestionó sorprendida

-Me dijo que hablaría con los demás líderes para que me quiten del libro bingo- contestó cayendo bruscamente al suelo en cuanto la pelirosa se lanzó a sus brazos -¡Oye, podrías ser menos brusca! Aún hay llamas y cenizas…-

-Lo siento, pero es que estoy feliz-

-Seh… supongo que yo también-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Pasaron bastantes días en los que los habitantes y shinobis comenzaron a ayudar con le reconstrucción de la aldea, había sido raro para los más cercanos de la pelirosa pero poco a poco comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la presencia del artista

-Porque me tienen que usar como mula de carga, yo soy un artista- se quejaba mientras caminaba cargando varias cajas

-No te quejes y sirve de algo- comentó Naruto quien también cargaba con algunos materiales

-¿Qué cosa dijiste mocoso?- interrogó el mayor con una venita palpitando por su frente

-Lo que oíste- contestó de igual manera

-Oigan ustedes dos, dejen de pelear- ordenó la pelirosa pasando por su lado junto con la Hyuga quien ya se había recuperado por completo de sus heridas

-Na-Naruto-kun no deberías ser así con Deidara-kun- mencionó tímidamente la pelinegra

-¡¿Qué? ¿Tú también estas de su lado?- preguntó el chico hiperactivo

-¡Jah, en tu cara! Hasta tu propia novia me apoya- rió burlonamente el artista

-¡Ah, como desesperas!- gritó con frustración el rubio mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas seguido de la ojiperla

-¡Gane!-

-Ahora que lo recuerdo…- musitó la pelirosa captando la atención del artista –Tsunade-sama me dijo que en cuanto tuviéramos tiempo fuéramos a hablar con ella-

-¿Hablar, de qué?-

-Me parece que ya habló con los líderes-

-Ya que…- suspiró –Tendremos que ir-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Después de dejar el material de construcción ambos se dirigieron al encuentro con la rubia en la torre del Hokage. Giró lentamente el pestillo asomando la cabeza como era ya costumbre para ella, notó como la Hokage se hallaba maldiciendo a varias personas así como aventaba papeles por toda la oficina

-Um… Tsunade-sama, ya estamos aquí- anunció aún sin entrar

-¿Ah? Qué bueno que ya estén aquí-

-¿Y, de qué se trata?- cuestionó el rubio yendo directo al grano

-Oye, deberías tenerle más respeto a Tsunade-sama- regañó la pelirosa

-Déjalo…- suspiró –Si más lo pienso es casi idéntico a Naruto- sonrió divertida al ver el rostro de extrañez del rubio

-Seh claro- bufó sarcásticamente –Yo idéntico a ese… pff-

-Bien, a lo que iba…-

-Por favor- sonrió el rubio interrumpiéndola nuevamente

-Ahora si me dejas continuar- gruñó la mujer con una venita palpitando por su frente y un aura de peligro a su alrededor

-Sí, si- rió con nerviosismo –Prosiga…-

-Hablé con los líderes acerca de tu situación y tras mucho esfuerzo accedieron a quitarte del libro bingo- informó la Senju

-¿Así como así? ¿Sin ninguna queja?-

-Por supuesto que hubo quejas- chistó la rubia –El Kazekage y Tsuchikage no estaban de acuerdo-

-¿Gaara…?-

-¿Y él por qué?- cuestionó el ojiazul

-Acaso no recuerdas que tú lo capturaste para extraerle al Ichibi- recordó la pelirosa mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

-Ah, es el chico pelirrojo…- mencionó como recordando mientras las dos mujeres negaban resignadas

-Sí, bueno después de explicar la situación accedió, pero el Tsuchikage…-

-¿El Tsuchikage qué?-

-Tuve que insistir mucho pero al final lo convencí, aunque con una condición- respondió sonriendo con burla

-¿Condición?- repitió la pelirosa confundida

-Sí, tendrá que ir a la aldea de las rocas y trabajar con lo que sea necesario-

-¡¿Trabajar con lo que sea necesario?- chilló dramáticamente el artista

-Sí, algo así como "Servicio Comunitario"- rió la Senju haciendo énfasis en las palabras –Ah, y tendrás que partir en dos días-

-Um… ¿Tsunade-sama?- llamó la aprendiz de medicina

-Ya sé lo que quieres decir. Está bien, puedes ir- respondió anticipadamente –Pero si algo ocurre tendrás que regresar- permitió viendo como la chica asentía feliz –Además, es solo por un tiempo-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Y finalmente los dos días pasaron, se hallaban en la entrada de Konoha junto con los amigos de la pelirosa, ya era la hora de partir hacia la aldea de las rocas

-¿Sakura-chan, de verdad te vas a ir?- preguntaron Naruto y Lee al borde de las lágrimas

-Sí, pero solo será un tiempo- aclaró mientras una gotita resbalaba por su sien –No es para siempre-

-Ten cuidado- pidió Ino –No te vaya a pasar algo en el camino- añadió mirando de reojo al rubio

-¿Insinúas que le haré algo en el camino?-

-No, cómo crees- rió nerviosamente –Yo solo dije que le podría pasar algo en el camino-

-Hmp, como sea- gruñó casi divertido girando su rostro mientras la pelirosa negaba resignada

-Bien, ya es hora de irnos-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Habían tardado varios días llegar a la aldea, pero aún así se habían divertido en el camino, al llegar inmediatamente fueron recibidos por uno de los escuadrones ANBU de la aldea, caminaron por el territorio en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el Tsuchikage; rápidamente llegaron a un acuerdo mutuo: el rubio tendría que hacer misiones de rango C y B como castigo, pero como iba acompañado se les fue proporcionada una pequeña vivienda donde pudieran permanecer

-"Jah, vivimos como casados"- era lo que decía el rubio. La chica hacía las labores del hogar mientras el artista se iba a las misiones, agradecía profundamente que siempre las terminara rápido, la pelirosa a menudo enviaba cartas a Konoha para contarles de su decisión. Pronto pasaron dos de los seis meses del servicio que haría el rubio. Abrió la puerta de la pequeña vivienda oliendo desde fuera el dulce olor de la cena, entró admirando las delicias sobre la mesa

-¿Y esto a qué se debe?- cuestionó extrañado

-Es para celebrar-

-¿Celebrar qué?-

-Que ya viene un pequeño artista-

-¿Eh, en serio?-

-Sep-

-¡Qué bien! ¡Jah, no me imaginó las caras que pondrán Naruto, Lee y la vieja!-

-Definitivamente eres raro-

-Y bien… supongo que debemos empezar la celebración ¿no es así?- comentó sonriendo de forma picara

-Tienes razón, supongo- contestó divertidamente


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Epílogo reeditado!**

**Agradecimientos del capitulo: noodle fox, Aka-chan, MilfeulleS, aoi karasu, jesica-haruzuchia y AnGeLuSyCaIm**

**¡Muchisimas gracias a todos por leer! ¡Espero verlos pronto! ¡Bye~!**

* * *

~Akatsuki~

Final Chapter

~Epílogo~

~Sakura POV~

Ya han pasado seis años desde que comenzamos a vivir en Konoha, justo después de que él terminara su "castigo" decidimos quedarnos aquí, recuerdo que me dijo no tener ningún amigo o familiar en su propia aldea

Parece como si fuera ayer cuando regresamos y todos mis amigos estaban en la entrada de la aldea esperándonos, cabía decir que la más llamativa era sin duda la "cerda" de Ino, definitivamente siempre le ha gustado llamar la atención, claro, con la panza de embarazada que cargaba… me pregunto cómo no se dio cuenta que tenía dos meses cuando Pein y Konan invadieron Konoha

Oh, ahora que lo pienso… pasó algo extraño. Se supone que cuando la batalla terminó Naruto había dejado los cadáveres de Nagato y Konan en donde había luchado con ellos, pero cuando fuimos a buscarlos junto con el de Yahiko solo encontramos un ramo de rosas hechas de papel y una nota

_-"Nagato y Yahiko confiaron sus sueños en ti, ellos creyeron en ti, así que yo también lo haré… Esperó que esta vez estas flores se conviertan en unas de esperanza que nunca mueran…"-_

Desde esa vez no hemos sabido nada más de ellos, me sentí un poco como ella, solo estaba en Akatsuki por sus compañeros… que triste. También, la rebelión que hizo Danzou, aún seguía con la idea de convertirse en Hokage, al final él también murió después de la guerra que provocó…

La mejor noticia en todo este tiempo es el asenso de Naruto como nuevo Hokage ¡fue genial! Por fin había cumplido su sueño, estaba realmente feliz, no paraba de hablar de eso y de su primogénito que estaba en camino. Aún es gracioso recordar la cara que puso cuando Hinata-chan le dio la noticia, palideció y casi se desmaya

Ah, Deidara también lo molesto con eso, aunque después las cosas cambiaron y era Naruto el que lo fastidiaba diciéndole cosas como –"_Mandilón"-_ pues cuando a mi me llegaron los cambios de humor nadie quería verme enojada, con la fuerza que heredé de mi maestra nadie quería morir aún

Omitiré todo lo que pasó durante el embarazo mío y de las demás; la primera en dar a luz fue Ino, después yo y al final Hinata-chan… ahora que ya han pasado los años nuestros hijos se reúnen como cuando nosotros éramos niños

~Fin Sakura POV~

-¿En qué piensas, mamá?- preguntó una niña de 6 años similar a ella; cabello rosa oscuro y ojos esmeralda

-No, en nada- sonrió –¿Y tu hermano, dónde está?-

-Él está por allá- respondió señalando los juegos a unos metros de ellas –Juega con Minato-

-¿Minato, el hijo de Naruto?-

-Sep-

-¡Oe!- llamó una niña rubia de ojos azules agitando la mano –¡Ven con nosotras!-

-¡Ya voy!- respondió riendo –Ya me voy- añadió mirando a la mujer frente a sí

Se encontraban en el parque en medio de una gratificante "reunión familiar", estaban todos reunidos, los amigos ya casados y los que aún disfrutaban de su soltería. Miró hacia donde estaba todo el tumulto; Naruto peleaba como ya era costumbre con el artista, el resto de los hombres: Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Kiba y Shino, se encontraban charlando acerca de sus misiones o cosas que les hubieran ocurrido chicas. –"_Hombres…"-_ pensaron ellas con resignación

-Hey frentona ¿en qué piensas?- cuestionó la rubia –Estas muy distraída-

-En nada, solo recordaba- sonrió avergonzada

-Vaya, si que eres rara-

-Y tu una cerda-

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó mientras una venita palpitaba por su frente

-Lo que oíste-

-Ah, no de nuevo- suspiró Tenten con cansancio

-Son como Naruto-kun y Deidara-kun- comentó Hinata mientras reía sutilmente. Ambas mujeres dirigieron su vista hacia los dos rubios observando como ahora los dos jugaban con sus cachorros

-Esos cuatro vendrán lastimándose- mencionó la pelicastaña

-Pero debemos admitir que son iguales- secundó la pelinegra

-Me pregunto si las hijas de estas dos también son así- comentó burlonamente la experta en armas

-No lo creo, mira por allá- contestó la ojiperla señalando al grupo de niñas que platicaban animadamente

-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?- inquirieron las otras dos mujeres que habían estado peleando

-De que sus hijas son más maduras que ustedes- rió Tenten

-¡Tenten, me ofendes!- chilló la rubia con fingido resentimiento

-Pero es la verdad-

-Jeh, y se cree la más madura…- chistó la pelirosa mirando como ahora eran la rubia y pelicastaña las que peleaban

-Es cierto- apoyó Hinata riéndose por lo bajo

-Ah, y mira a esos cuatro…-

-Veo que Shiro aprendió a pelear bien- comentó la Hyuga mirando al rubio de ojos verdes

-Sí, puede ser- sonrió –Pero Minato no se queda atrás-

-Sí, es cierto-

-¡Ah, me cansé!- exclamaron los rubios más grandes

-Que poco aguante tienen…- rió el rubio ojiverde con burla

-Lo mismo digo- apoyó el otro rubio

-Bien, bien- intervino la pelirosa –Ustedes también paren, la comida ya esta lista-

-¡Genial!- exclamaron ambos a coro corriendo a donde la estaban sirviendo

-A veces pienso que son iguales-

-Si claro- respondió el artista mientras Naruto corría detrás de los pequeños

-Jah ¿acaso me lo vas a negar?-

-Bien… es cierto que son… similares, nada más-

-Aja- rió la chica comenzando a caminar. El resto de la tarde la pasaron conviviendo, poco a poco el firmamento se tornó oscuro mientras que los primeros luceros comenzaban a adornar lo alto del cielo

-¿Están seguros de que podrán con ellos?- cuestionó Sakura a Naruto y Hinata

-¡Por supuesto! No puede ser difícil- respondió el rubio con confianza

-No te preocupes, Sakura-chan- tranquilizó Hinata –Estaremos bien-

-Está bien- sonrió viendo como sus dos hijos se marchaban con los de su hermano –Les deseo suerte-

-¡Ah, qué bien!- exclamó el artista en tono picaron –Una noche para ti y para mi-

-Sí, supongo que sí-

-Entonces vámonos- chilló ya con impaciencia –Quiero ver ahora que sale-

-Jeh, payaso- sonrió siguiéndole el juego


End file.
